One For Three
by TooYoungToLove
Summary: Now that there's no more lies, no more 'Drama Queen', and jerky popstars... what could possibly go wrong? How about secrets, stupidity, hidden and unrequited love? Oh! And what about a frustrated popstar for not being able to confess? SMITCHIE!..?
1. Competition

**(WHOLE STORY REVISED as of DEC.25, 2008) (PS.. Don't worry guys, the plot is not changed... i just fixed some grammar and spelling errors and added some stuffs..^^)**

**WARNINGS!!!**

**There would be a lot of NITCHIE until CHAPTER 6!**

**The main story starts at CHAPTER 7 so skip if you don't like reading Nitchies...!!!**

**Please REVIEW!!!^^  
**

**--**

**Wow.. this is probably the longest chapter i have ever written! Maybe it's because my request for a category got approved(the 'Mirmo Zibang!' Category!)..**

**this is my first camp rock fic by the way...**

**please support this fic by reviewing!**

**also, visit my profile and read my other stories and might as well review them!**

**I LOVE CAMP ROCK SO MUCH!! JOE AND DEMI FOREVER!! WAHAHA!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN CAMP ROCK...IF I DO THEN MITCHIE AND SHANE WOULD HAVE KISSED!!AND MILEY CYRUS(and i would never want her).. **

**--**

CHAPTER 1: Competition

"Looks like my search is over." Shane said as he walked down the stairs and went to Mitchie's side.

"Depends on who you're looking for, hi I'm Mitchie." Mitchie said as she lend her hand for a handshake.

"I'm Shane." he replied as he accepted her hand. "You up for a canoe ride later?"

"I wouldn't miss it."

**--**

Mitchie and Shane went to the lake after Final Jam. They went up for a canoe ride under the bright full moon. The light from the moon illuminating them, making the night more romantic. Happiness clearly written on both faces.

Shane can never think living without her. Her mystery girl, the girl he met at the kitchen, the girl who lied to him, the girl who makes him feel so right.

"I wonder how you make me feel like this?" Shane asked Mitchie as they stopped rowing in circles.

"Feel like what? Betrayed?" Mitchie sighed then looked at the lake. "Sorry about that."

"Well, I was gonna say calm and happy but betrayed is better." Shane said sarcastically.

"Well, if you think so pop star. Are you disappointed that I'm the girl you've been looking for?" she asked as she looked at him straight in the eyes.

"Yeah, I'm expecting someone much better." he joked but Mitchie took it seriously because she looked down at her feet. "Hey, I'm just kidding. I'm glad you're the girl."

Mitchie's head shot up. "What makes you say that?"

"Well, since the beginning of summer I've met different parts of you. From the one covered in flour," Shane was interrupted by Mitchie's sentence.

"You know that's me?!" her eyes widened.

"Of course I do. Who else in this camp has the guts to talk back to _the_ Shane Gray?"

"Jerk." she giggled. They both laughed.

"Hey, I was just kidding." Shane said.

"I know pop star."

"It's a rock star!"

**--**

As the two of them walk back to their cabins, Shane wanted to introduce Mitchie to his two best friends so they walked to the Connect3's cabin.

Shane opened the door and found his friends inside. Nate is strumming his guitar while Jason has binoculars to do some bird watching. "Hey guys, we have a visitor!" he and Mitchie went inside.

Jason looked away from the binoculars to look at them then gave them a greeting then went back to what he was doing. Nate just stopped strumming his guitar and stared at Mitchie…? With…awe?

"Her name is Mitchie Torres. She's the girl." he and Mitchie walked in. Him holding her hands.

"Obviously." Nate said looking at their hands then rolled his eyes. They both blushed and let go.

"Dude! You're near me but I can't touch you!" Jason said, still have the binocular on his eyes.

Shane grabbed the binoculars. "Wow." Jason exclaimed as the binocular was removed on his eyes. "Nice meeting you Mitchie…again! This calls for a group hug!" he gathered all of them and group hugged.

"Nice meeting you too Jason but I think I need some oxygen, now." Mitchie said. "And a second greeting after the other is not really necessary."

"Do you like birds?" he asked, ignoring her words.

"Y-Yeah.." she said. "I guess so."

Mitchie stayed inside the Connect3's cabin for about two hours. Talking with Nate and Jason while Shane just sitting at the side, looking at them, or more like looking at her.

"Mitchie, don't you think it's time to go back to your own cabin?" Shane said as he saw the clock reads 10 minutes before 11 o' clock in the evening.

"Oh geez!" Mitchie slapped her forehead. "Brown's gonna kill me! See you tomorrow guys!" Mitchie stood up and went to the door.

"Want me to go with you?" Nate asked.

"No thanks. I can do it." Mitchie refused.

"I insist. Come on." Nate stood up to and went outside with Mitchie but before passing the door he looked at Shane then smirked.

'_What was that supposed to mean?'_ Shane thought to himself. _'And I should be the one to walk her back!'_

**--**

Another day came and after this day would be goodbye at Camp Rock. They spent the day hanging out with each other. Mitchie hang out with the Connect3 because Caitlyn got home early since she has to set up her boring boarding house blah blah.

Mitchie didn't got bored. All the three guys were really fun to be with. Shane would tease her sometimes, Nate is really worth to talk and he always back her up for Shane, and there is Jason who is always talking about birds and birdhouses.

"Hey Mitchie, wanna go for a canoe ride tonight?" Shane asked her.

"Sure." she nodded her head.

"Wait a minute! You already did that yesterday night." Nate said. "What if me and Mitchie go for a canoe ride first?" he said then blushed a bit. "Well I was just thinking that you and Mitchie spent a lot of time together already at camp while we…" he kept rambling and rambling.

Shane looked at Mitchie, pleading. "Shane, Nate has a point."Mitchie said while Shane's face fell.

"I can't believe this! You made another history! Who in the world would choose Nate over _the_ Shane Gray!" he exclaimed as he pretended to be hurt by putting his hands on his chest and scoffed. "Come on Mitchie!"

"Oh no. I'm not turning down _the _Shane Gray's offer, I'm just turning down plain ol' Shane Gray." she replied. Shane smiled.

"Alright. But you better come back fast! Watch your moves Nate." Shane said to Nate the tapped his back.

**--**

"A canoe ride is definitely the best." Mitchie said as she looked at the sunset. "It's so beautiful."

"It's really is." Nate agreed, but not looking at the sunset, but at Mitchie.

He didn't know why but even if he knows that Shane like this girl he still liked her but he didn't know why. Since the first time he saw her last night, it all seemed so fast. So now, he is trying to catch Mitchie's attention the whole day from Shane and even got all the way here in the canoe ride.

"I might melt." Mitchie said as she faced him. "Do I have something on my face?"

Nate blushed. "N-No! I'm just thinking of something."

"Oh… How long have we been here?" she asked, remembering Shane.

Nate looked at his watch. "Thirty minutes." Nate sighed. "Shane would kill me."

"Does that mean we'll be going back now?" she asked.

"I guess. But I still want to spend some more time with you." Nate blushed as he realized what he just said.

"Well, it wouldn't hurt Shane to miss one canoe ride right?" Mitchie smiled at him. Thank God she didn't thought of anything. Nate nodded and smiled back. They laughed and talked and stayed there until its dark.

Mitchie discovered a lot of things; how Connect3 was created, about Nate's family, and some personal stuffs about him.

"Uhm, Nate? If you don't mind me asking… Why did you broke up with Miley?" the brunette asked hesitantly.

Nate smiled at the question. "That is the best thing I've done ever! She such a pain in the ass. She's nice and humble when we first met but as she got more famous and popular she became a jerk. She thought she's the best and step down on people." Nate said. They both laughed.

"Like Shane?" she asked.

"Yes. Like Shane, but that's before. You changed him." Nate agreed.

"Me? I didn't do anything." Mitchie replied with confusion.

"Oh girl, believe me. You've done more than anyone can do." Nate said.

"Speaking of Shane, I can't wait to see Shane's annoyed face!" Mitchie said, trying to avoid the topic. Whenever she deals with things including Shane, she really felt uhm… how do you say this? Awkward? No. Nervous? Nope. Oh! Maybe out of focus can do!

She can't think right.

"Me too! He is so gonna kill me!" Nate said.

"Don't worry, I'll talk to him." Mitchie said.

"Do you know that you are the only one who can talk back at Shane so easily? Normally, he wouldn't listen to us. You're even lucky if he looked at you."

"Really? I never thought of that." Mitchie said.

"You've done many things but little you only know." The curly-haired boy said mysteriously. Mitchie laughed.

After a few hours, they went back to shore and saw Shane waiting there.

"Guys! Do you know what 'better come back fast' means?!" Shane said, looking pissed.

"Dude, I'll-" Nate started but Shane walked away.

Mitchie faced him. "I'll talk to him. Don't worry about it." she smiles at him. Oh how he loves her smile. She turned her back on him and ran to follow Shane.

**--**

"Shane! Wait up!" Mitchie called, but Shane didn't stop. He just kept walking faster and faster.

Mitchie sighed. It's gonna be harder than she thought.

"Come on Shane! It's just a canoe ride! We can do tomorrow if you like."

Shane stopped and turned to face her. "Just a canoe ride? It's not just a canoe ride Mitchie! That means a lot to me!"

Mitchie stood silent for a moment. "Care to tell me why?"

"Because I love.." Shane started. His face blushing.

"You love?" Mitchie asked. Curious about what he'll say and secretly hoping that he loves her.

"I love.." Shane looked away. _Nice going Shane! You're not even sure about it yet!_ "I love… riding canoes!"

Mitchie's face dropped in disappointment. "Oh…"

Silence.

"I-I should better go back. It's dark and I got to get up early." Mitchie bid goodbye to Shane and he did the same.

"I'll walk you back.." Shane said.

"No." Mitchie quickly refused."I-I can go back myself.

**--**

As Shane came back to his cabin, he saw Nate looking outside through the windows deep on his thoughts while Jason is not back yet.

He walked to his bed and changed into his pajamas then slump on his bed.

He heard Nate sighed.

"Mitchie is such an amazing girl, isn't she?" Nate said then sighed again before he stood up and grabbed his guitar.

"Yeah. She's one of a kind." Shane agreed, thinking what his friend had in mind.

"Definitely."

**--**

**-EDITED FOR SOME ERRORS AND SOME MISSING PARTS (LIKE THE MILEY PART)-**

**So.. what do you think? OOC or not? I found it cute actually..**

**What pairings would you like for this fic?**

**Smitchie, Nitchie, or Jitchie?**

**What a stupid question right? of course you'll choose SMITCHIE!! lol**

**well, if not, say it..**

**before i go I'll have some trivias for yoou guys... w/c you all probably know anyways... well anyway..**

**HERE IS THE FIRST TRIVIA QUESTION:**

**WHAT IS THE NAME OF THE STORE WHERE MITCHIE WORKS?**

**the next chapter would be dedicated to those whoever got the correct answer..**

**and last and definitely not the least.. REVIEW!!**


	2. Interruption

****

**I PERSONALLY LIKE THE FIRST CHAPTER A LOT MORE THAN THIS ONE... TELL ME IF IT SUCKS SO I CAN REPLACE IT OK?**

**Okay... this is the first time i update fast lol**

**this chap is kind of rushed so i can't say this is the best chapter in the story...**

**1 review? Come on guys! you can do better than that!**

**2 alerts? oh god, first time to get those.. does this fic suck that much??**

**since nobody answered the trivia question i'll just dedicate this fic to sara155(for emailing me.. and she said this story is amazing! tnx! and for the alert and fave), ilovethejb(for the alert and fave).**

**--**

_RECAP:_

_As Shane came back to his cabin, he saw Nate looking outside through the windows deep on his thoughts while Jason is not back yet._

_He walked to his bed and changed into his pajamas then slump on his bed._

_He heard Nate sighed._

_"Mitchie is such an amazing girl, isn't she?" Nate said then sighed again before he stood up and grabbed his guitar._

_"Yeah. She's one of a kind." Shane agreed, thinking what his friend had in mind._

_"Definitely."_

**--**

CHAPTER 2: Interruption

Tomorrow came too fast. Mitchie woke up and quickly prepared for their departure. She helped her mom to pack all their stuffs including the kitchen stuffs. After they finished her mom gave her three hours to bid goodbye and hang out before leaving.

"Thanks mom!" Mitchie hugged her mom. "I'll be back!" she dashed off.

"You better be." her mom rolled her eyes and shook her head by her daughter's actions.

**--**

After an hour of goodbyes to all of her friends; Lola and company, Peggy and Ella, and to other campers, she is now heading to her last stop - the Connect3's cabin. She knocked at the door and a very sleepy Shane opened it.

"What do you want? Go away and get your autographs later because if you won't I'll kick your ass." Shane said, still half-asleep.

"So kicking ass is your way of saying goodbye huh?" she asked, preventing herself to laugh as Shane's eyes widened. "And put some clothes on popstar!" Mitchie blushed as she realized he's just wearing his boxers.

Shane quickly closed the door which almost hit Mitchie's face.. . Shane opened it again and said, "Wait here!"

**--**

"Who's at the door?" Nate asked removing the sleep on his eyes as he slowly got of the bed, watching Shane dressing up as quickly as possible.

"Mitchie." he replied as he put on his pants.

"Mitchie?!" Nate went to the door.

"Hey! Put some clothes on first!" Shane said to Nate.

Nate slapped his head. "Right." he hurriedly grabbed some clothes and put them on.

"What's the commotion about?" Jason asked.

"No time for talks Jason, just dress up!" Shane said. Jason immediately stood up to get dressed to.

"Shane! Are you done yet? Hurry up 'cause I only have like, an hour and 45 minutes left!!" they heard Mitchie called from outside.

"We're coming!"

Once all of them got dressed they raced to the door so that one of them will be the one to open it. Shane won. Nate groaned and Jason whined.

"Alright. Looks like you boys are ready for the last day of camp? Are you finished packing yet?" she asked them.

"Last day of camp?" Jason asked. "Is that a movie or something? Oh! Does is have birds in it?!"

Shane and Nate rolled their eyes while Mitchie let out a laugh. "No Jason! I mean it's the last day of camp, here!" she explained.

"Oh… So, no birds?"

"No birds."

"How about a birdhouse?"

"Maybe next year alright? Come on guys! My time's running out!" she said. "Any ideas?"

"Well, I was hoping for the canoe ride you owe me." Shane said. Mitchie chuckled.

"Aww dude! Don't tell us you'll keep her by yourself until she leaves!" Jason exclaimed.

"Yeah! Don't be selfish!" Nate added.

"Selfish? You already got Mitchie all night yesterday!" Shane said to Nate.

"Well, you got her all camp!" Nate shouted back.

Mitchie cleared her throat to catch their attention. "Ahem, guys?"

"Sorry." they said in unison.

"Alright, you can have her. Me and Jason will go pack our stuffs." Nate said in defeat.

"Thanks man." Shane tapped his two best friends' shoulders then left with Mitchie.

"I'm not allowing them yet!" Jason said.

**--**

"Ah, I really love canoe rides!" Shane said as he looked as the clear blue sky.

"I know, you just said it yesterday night, remember?"Mitchie pointed. Feeling her heart sank. _'Oh great! Now I'm getting jealous for a canoe ride!'_

"You and Nate seemed to be getting along well." Shane said. _'And I don't think it's a good idea. He's totally getting too much of your time!'_ he wanted to add.

"Yeah. He's nice and friendly, and really fun to be with." she said. "I like him."

Shane almost fell in the lake. "You what?!" he shouted. Jealousy is starting to get the better of him.

"I said I like Nate. Is that bad?" Mitchie asked, looking confused at Shane.

"Well," Shane scratched the back of his head. "Not really. It's not bad to have a crush on somebody."

"Whoa, stop there pop star. I just said I like him! You're having dirty thoughts!" Mitchie said as she laughed.

Shane sighed in relief. "So, you don't like him?"

"Of course I do! I like him and Jason like as friend or maybe even as brothers but definitely not like the one you're thinking." Mitchie guaranteed.

"What about me?" Shane asked, hopeful that she would say she like him the most.

"You? I don't like you even a bit."

Shane's jaw dropped.

"Just kidding. You, well I…" Mitchie blushed furiously; she can feel her heart beating faster and faster. "I like you."

Shane smiled them moments of silence came.

Awkward…

Shane decided to lighten the atmosphere. "Of course you do. Who will not like _the _Shane Gray?!" he joked.

Mitchie playfully frowned. "Can you please drop off the '_the _Shane Gray' part? You sounded like a jerk." Mitchie rolled her eyes. "And I don't like _the _Shane Gray. I like you the way you are. I just need a Shane Gray by my side."

Shane was really touched about what she said. That means that she doesn't see him as a popular human being but as a friend right?

She really was different. Now, he's sure about his feelings for her. He can't let her go and risk a year without communication with her. What if some guy court her once she's back home? That is so not gonna happen!

"I want to tell you something Mitch." he looked intently in her eyes, getting nervous all of a sudden.

"Spill it." She said happily.

"Mitchie-"

"Hey Mitchie, your mom's calling you! Time to leave!" Nate and Jason shouted from the shore.

Both of them sighed.

"Let's talk about it some other time." Mitchie said as they rowed back ashore.

Shane sighed with disappointment. He really wanted to confess to her so badly before they go on their separate ways but that interruption just made his confidence crumble into pieces.

"Yeah."

**--**

**Finished! yay!**

**hope it's good enough... even though nothing much happened..TTTT**

**i won't be able to update until next week because we'll have so many exams so i'm updating all my stories now if possible..**

**REVIEW PLZ!**

**AND THE TRIVIA QUESTION IS STILL THE SAME!**

**WHAT IS THE NAME OF THE STORE WHERE MITCHIE WORKS?**

**the next chapter would be dedicated to those whoever got the correct answer..**


	3. Stupidity

**Okay, i was supposed to put this up tomorrow but the internet's not cooperating...and the other chaps are gonna be uploaded next week.. PROMISE!**

**WOW! 5 REVIEWS! WOHOO!**

**i would like to dedicate this chap to ilovethejb and IWantAWerewolfToImprintOnMe** **because they got the correct answer!**

**THIS CHAPTER IS FOR YOU GUYS!**

**YES, MITCHIE WORKS AT THE BARNEY'S BURGERS, WHERE THEY SERVE BURGERS WITH A BARNEY SMILE!!(i think i'll find that creepy! haha)**

**--**

_RECAP:_

_"I want to tell you something Mitch." he looked intently in her eyes, getting nervous all of a sudden._

_"Spill it." She said happily._

_"Mitchie-" _

_"Hey Mitchie, your mom's calling you! Time to leave!" Nate and Jason shouted from the shore._

_Both of them sighed._

_"Let's talk about it some other time." Mitchie said as they rowed back ashore._

_Shane sighed with disappointment. He really wanted to confess to her so badly before they go on their separate ways but that interruption just made his confidence crumble into pieces. _

_"Yeah."_

**--**

CHAPTER3: Stupidity

Camp Rock has finally come to an end and life is back to normal for Mitchie and the others.

Shane, Nate, and Jason is currently on their Burnin' up tour, Caitlyn is getting ready for boarding house, and she is back to her boring, popularity-free life.

Shane you might ask? What happened to 'talking some other time'?

Well, let's just say stupidity got the better of them. They really got into each other's presence that they forgot one important thing when they went their separate ways.

They forgot to ask for each other's contact number!

Brilliant, aren't they?

Thank god she got Nate's number when they got on a canoe ride the night before the end of camp. _'Oh wow, I got Nate's number but I forgot Shane's. How nice…'_

It's his entire fault! Mitchie's mind always went blank whenever he's around! Ugh!

A few weeks had passed and she's getting in touch with the guys by watching HotTunes.

Speaking of HotTunes, she turned on the television inside her room to watch. Its weekends anyways and there's nothing much to do so she's kinda' bored.

"The Connect3 is still busy at their tour but guess what? Even if they're so busy they still got time to love! Yes, you heard me right! The two of the trio are in love!! But to whom?" the reporter, Sheena Williams said. "According to a very reliable source, the trio seemed to have found their love on the Camp Rock, the best music camp, last summer. Who are these mystery girls? What do these two members fell in love for? And who are these two members in the first place? Well, that's for us to know and for everyone to find out. This is Sheena Williams and good day."

'_Hmm… I wonder who those mystery girls are. And two members? Who?'_ she thought to herself. '_Oh no! What if one of them is Shane? Not good.' _

As she was lost in her thoughts when her phone rang which made her jump in surprise.

Mitchie's eyes furrowed. Who would call her? Her friends and family are the only one who knows her number so, who?

She picked her phone and answered it. "Hello?"

"Mitchie! It's been so long!" a familiar voice came from the other line.

"Nate! Oh my gosh! I'm sorry, I forgot to call!" Mitchie apologized. After all, it's pretty rude to get someone's number and not call or send them a message.

"It's alright, I'm a bit busy anyway these past few days. I'm lucky to have a one-hour break today!" Nate explained as he chuckled. "So, how are you doing?"

"I'm fine. What about you guys? I just watched a news about you guys just now? It says two of the members of Connect3 are in love." she said, hoping he would give her some details.

"You what?!" Nate shouted in disbelief. "I can't believe they'll put that up! I'll make sure to talk to our publicist later."

"So, is it true?" she asked, eager to know who among the three are in love.

"Well, yeah…" Nate sighed.

"May I know who these two are?" she asked. "That is, if it's okay."

"The one is definitely Shane." Nate said. Mitchie just sighed.

A pang of jealousy hit her hard. Thinking about Shane being in-love with someone else caused pain in her heart. It felt as if she can't breathe and had the urge to hang up at Nate but stopped herself. She shouldn't be like this.

She should be strong. In the first place, she doesn't even have the right to be jealous because she's not even his girlfriend and here she was, acting like one.

She took a deep breath to calm herself down before resuming her conversation with Nate.

"Oh.." she said in the most normal voice she can. Her voice was shaking now, but she's still trying to fight back the depression and keep the conversation drama-free. "And the other one?"

"That's pretty much of a secret. And don't tell Shane what I just told you!" he reminded.

"Come on! Just spill it." She urged. The truth is she's not interested about it anymore but thought that Nate might get suspicious if she'll just end their conversation.

"Take a guess."

'_I'm not in the mood to take a guess, Nate!'_ her inner voice said.

"Uhmm… it's probably not Jason because all he cares about are bird and birdhouses. It's you isn't it?!" she said.

Nate's cheeks blushed. "You got me there." he admitted. And she really _got _him.

"Aha!" Mitchie laughed. "Better call HotTunes! I might get some reward for this revelation!" She said as she was trying her best to be cheerful.

"Yeah right, do it if you can."

"Of course! You know I can't!" Mitchie giggled, a fake one but Nate doesn't seem to notice anyway. "You have to reveal the whole story first before I go."

"Ha-ha. Very funny." Nate said. "Too bad I can't tell you. What about some other time?" he offered.

"Fine."

"Well I got to go now. You know, got to talk to our publicist and rest for a bit. I'll call you later, bye!" as he said that, Nate hung up.

Mitchie put the phone back on her table and sighed.

'_Shane is in love with some girl.' _Mitchie sighed once again trying to compose herself. She slumped back on her bed and closed her eyes then slapped her head when she realized something.

"Oh shoot! I forgot to get his number!" she slapped her head. "Oh well, I don't think it's still necessary. Besides, I'm not a sadist. I don't want to hurt myself."

Mitchie mentally slapped herself because slapping yourself would physically hurt. "Why am I talking to myself?"

**--**

"Who's that?" Shane asked Nate as he walked back to practice.

"Oh..." he stared. _'Should I tell him? Nah… some other time.'_ He thought then just said, "Just some girl."

'_At least it is half-true!'_ Nate said to himself.

"The girl you're in love with?" Jason asked as he was preparing his guitar.

Nate just shrugged. He can't tell them, especially to Shane.

"I wish I can talk to a girl too…" Shane sighed, thinking about Mitchie.

"Like Mitchie?" Nate asked. It's so obvious that Mitchie is the one Shane like or maybe even more than that.

"No!!!" Shane refused but deep inside, he's smiling. Just by the mention of her name makes his heart flutter. Besides, even if he wanted to tell the whole world he likes/loves Mitchie he can't because he wants Mitchie to be the first one to know.

'_When the day comes that I'll see her again, I'll definitely tell her!'_ Shane made a mental note to himself.

"Do any of you guys know how to contact her in any way?" Shane asked the two.

"I don't." Jason shrugged.

Nate looked at him._ 'Should I tell him? Let's think. I'm lying a lot now and it's all because of a girl! We'll a very special girl… well, he got Mitchie all summer, is it bad if I'll have her for the rest of the year? After all, I'm sure once we got back at camp rock Mitchie won't be able to hang out with me because she'll hang out with Shane right?' _Nate thought.

"I d-don't know either. Sorry man." Nate said the turned on his back and bit his lower lip.

Shane just sighed and stood there.

'_Why am I so stupid? How could I forget to ask for her number?!'_ he said to himself.

Nate looked at him with pity and guilt but managed to shrug it off. "By the way, have you seen our publicist?"

**--**

**So... what do you think? i'll add some stuff if i got time..**

**REVIEW OR ELSE THE SMITCHIE WILLL START LATE OR MAYBE EVEN WORSE!**

**-evil ain't i? haha-**

**HERE'S ANOTHER TRIVIA QUESTION AND SAME RULES... THE NEXT CHAPTER WOULD BE DEDICATED TO THOSE WHO'LL GET THIS RIGHT!**

**-IN WHICH SCENE CAITLYN SHOWED UP FIRST IN THE MOVIE?-**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	4. The Brother Type

****

**Sorry if this took a little late than it's supposed to be updated, i'm really sorry about that! ****But i'm here again since our test was finished and i can now relax and enjoy, or not!**

**I just discovered that we'll have a quiz tomorrow on Physics and Social Studies AND a project in Filipino that is due tomorrow! Ugh! ****Can't a girl get some rest here?! I mean, come on! We just finished our test and then they'll be giving us a quiz??**

**Guess that's what you get for being a senior... i like my sophomore year the most, then my junior and the one i hate the most is my freshman year! -blah blah blah-**

**Ok, i realized i'm rambling... lol**

**I have a bad news... NO ONE GOT THE CORRECT ANSWER!! come one guys! Do you think i'll give such an easy question?**

**Therefore, I dedicate this chap to NO ONE... haha! -kidding-**

**I dedicate this fic to those who reviewed, alerted, and favorited, i mean wow! 11 REVIEWS!! (and ilovethejb reviewed on my bday! haha!)**

**I'm supposed to update on my bday but the internet's not working (again... our neighbor should really fix that... why? ask!)**

**ok, i'm still rambling... haha! ON WITH THE CHAP!**

**Oh! and btw, smitchie won't be appearing soon until i'm contented with the reviews! evil ain't i?**

**as they said(or more like as i said), "REVIEWS SERVES AS THE AUTHOR'S FOOD FOR THE MIND AND HEART!"**

**--**

_RECAP:_

_"I d-don't know either. Sorry man." Nate said the turned on his back and bit his lower lip._

_Shane just sighed and stood there._

_'Why am I so stupid? How could I forget to ask for her number?!' he said to himself._

_Nate looked at him with pity and guilt but managed to shrug it off. "By the way, have you seen our publicist?"_

**--**

CHAPTER4: The Brother Type

It's been a month since Nate started calling her and he always ask how she is then they'll talk about random stuffs. He always makes her laugh and happy, and she also, always ask about his special girl but he won't tell.

"I'll tell you when the right time comes okay?" Nate would always say to her.

Nate would help her in her homework whenever she's having problem and whenever they are talking to each other she always avoided the topic where Shane was involved.

Let's just say she developed a little crush on Nate, not the _like_ type, but the idol/role model/brother type. It's because he's always there for her. She can tell him anything, even about her feelings for Shane. She wanted to forget, and Nate may be her hope.

"I _liked_ Shane." Mitchie told Nate out of the blue while they're eating some ice cream.

Nate's face fell. He knew that already but it hurts to hear it from Mitchie. But he realized the word she used.

"You liked?" he faced her, he looked confused.

Mitchie avoided his gaze. "I mean loved, err… I don't know but well, I'm trying to forget." she sighed. "He already has someone else on his heart, and that's not me."

Nate looked at her. If only she knew… He wanted to tell her that she is the one Shane loves. He doesn't want to look as the bad guy anyway so he decided to tell her… only if she'll ask about it, and he hopes it's not now because he's not prepared yet.

Nate nodded as a sign of understanding. "And?"

"I want to forget him Nate!" Mitchie looked back at him, her voice cracked as she talked. "Help me…" she stared at his eyes, pleading.

"Are you serious? You'll forget about him? And how am I supposed to help you?" Nate asked. "I'm just nothing but an ordinary teenage boy who just happens to be responsible and organized and workaholic. What would a neat freak like me know about what to do?" He rambled.

"You're rambling random things, Nate. Yes, I'm serious. I can't take it anymore. Whenever I heard someone talking about Shane's special girl I felt like crying and my heart breaks every moment I see him. He's everywhere Nate! Literally!" she said as she pointed a Connect3 poster at the store across the street.

"And how do I get involved?" he asked at her, nervous about what will happen.

'_Aren't you going to ask me who her special girl is? I'll tell you! Come on!'_Nate wanted to tell her.

"Go out with me, Nate." she said as she's looking directly at his eyes.

"What?!" he said in disbelief. He can't believe it. It's too good to be true! "What's the catch?"

"Please Nate! I know you already have a special girl but please! Once I get over Shane I'll definitely let you go! I'll even help you with your special girl!" Mitchie pleaded. "Please?"

Nate thought for a bit.

No, he can't do it.

He wanted to be fair. He doesn't want to take advantage on Mitchie's vulnerability.

"Sorry, I can't. You'll have to face this one on your own Mitchie." Nate said, rejecting Mitchie. Even if he wanted to agree so that she'll be technically _his_ girlfriend, he's not a bad of a person. _'Hope this decision makes up for all the lies I told.'_ he sighed.

Mitchie frowned and he can see that she's starting to calm down. "I understand." Mitchie looked down then sighed. She looked back up and said with a smile, "Thanks Nate."

"For what?"

"For helping me avoid the worst decision ever."

_Oh… So being my girlfriend is 'the worst decision ever' you'll ever make, huh?_

"You're right; I need to face this alone. I don't want people to get involve in this." she said. "You're the best." Mitchie stood up and hugged him.

"You're welcome." he hugged her back. "I gotta go now. Let's go, I'll take you home."

Mitchie nodded and followed Nate outside.

Nate is starting to ever regret rejecting her offer.

**--**

"Hey man. You seemed like you are going out more often that you usually do." Shane said at Nate.

"Yeah." Nate just walked in to his room to change his clothes and returned to the living room where Shane is and sat down next to him.

Shane sighed. "It's been 3 months and I still haven't seen Mitchie, nor hear her voice! I miss her so much!" Shane said. "I want my Mitchie here!! I think I'm going crazy Nate! Help me!!!"

Nate felt a pang of guilt. Here he was, seeing Mitchie every time he wanted and here is a suffering Shane. _'I'll tell when I'm asked.'_ He reminded himself.

"Relax dude, you'll see her soon enough." Nate said, trying to cheer Shane up.

"And when will that' soon enough' gonna happen? Hope it's not like our 'some other time'." Shane asked as hope can be seen in his eyes.

"When we get back to Camp Rock." he said and laughed as Shane let out a frustrated groaned.

"I wanna see _my_ Mitchie right now!" Shane whined. "Michelle Demitria Devonne Torres, I need you!"

**--**

**I guess the Nitchie supporters will love the coming chapters until i got contented in the reviews... tee-hee!**

**well, since no one got the correct answer at the last chap, it's still available and if no one still answers it right i'll change it okay?**

**so, i repeat...**

**-IN WHICH SCENE CAITLYN SHOWED UP FIRST IN THE MOVIE?-**

**good luck guys!**

**REVIEW!!**


	5. The Like Type

****

**yay! I updated! Wohoo! lol Thank for all who reviewed at the past chap! And to those who alerted, favorited, etc..**

**I would like to dedicate tis fic to ilovethejb... The only one who got the correct answer(even though it's not clearly described..)! lol**

**Come on guys! i already said the answers you gave me on Chapter3 are incorrect but still, i get the same answers (After Mitchie bumped into Tess)**

**The correct answer is At the scene where Mitchie arrived at Camp Rock... While the drummer guy(forgot his name, sorry!)well, tapping the bus(don't really know how to describe...)Caitlyn is at the side of the bus, busy with her laptop!**

**Hope that's all clear now!**

**--**

_RECAP:_

_"And when will that' soon enough' gonna happen? Hope it's not like our 'some other time'." Shane asked as hope can be seen in his eyes._

_"When we get back to Camp Rock." he said and laughed as Shane let out a frustrated groaned._

_"I wanna see my Mitchie right now!" Shane whined. "Michelle Demitria Devonne Torres, I need you!"_

**--**

CHAPTER5: The Like Type

"Do you really miss her that much?" Nate asked the gloomy Shane.

"Yes, a lot! I'll do anything just to see her again." Shane said.

'_Shane likes Mitchie and Mitchie likes Shane. Wow, this is really healthy for my heart.'_ Nate said to himself sarcastically. _'Shane always gets everything'_ he sighed.

Nate rolled his eyes and stood up. "I need some air." He went outside and decided to take a walk.

After a few more months, Nate and Mitchie continued to see each other and Nate's feeling for her grew and grew even if he knew she still loves Shane. Why? Because every time they talk about him or even mention him her eyes would always lit up but he could also tell that she's fighting it.

Yes, they are going out but they're really not a _thing_. They just want to, for fun. And also, this helps Mitchie to forget Shane; at least that's what she knows. And let's just say she's developing a little crush on Nate, the _like_ type now, but that's because he's sweet and nice and has any traits a girl would love and that's all there is to it.

She always gets excited whenever he's around, felt happy when he's hugging her, and she can't help to be lost in his eyes for some times… Mitchie can feel happiness whenever she taught of him.

'_But you're happy with Shane too…'_ Another side of her mind says. It's always like this. Whenever she taught of Nate, her mind would suddenly compare him to Shane. It's always been like that.

_Always…_

This time, they'll be going out again but Nate planned something different. He set up a picnic date tonight.

"Are we there yet?" she asked. Nate's hands were blocking her eyes so she can't see a thing.

"Almost, but we should be already there a while ago if you stopped your babbling." Nate laughed.

Mitchie pouted. Nate thought it was cute whenever she does that. "Whatever. Are we there yet?" she asked again.

"You just asked that a second ago." he laughed again. "And you're beginning to sound like Jason."

"Is that something I should be proud of?"

"Not really." Nate shrugged then they both laughed.

"Wait 'till Jason hears about this." she threatened.

"You want to see him?" he asked.

"Nah. If I'll see Jason, that means I'll see have to see _him_ too." she answered

Nate knew who she's pertaining to – Shane. He already told Mitchie that his bandmates don't know that he's seeing her. He expected her to be angry but she didn't, she's actually cool with it. She just said, _'Really? It's okay Nate. I don't really want to see Shane anyways but I don't really know why you have to keep it as a secret in the first place.'_

'_Because I'm being selfish and want to keep you all by myself.'_ Yes, he knows he's being selfish but what can he do? He always gets jealous whenever Mitchie and Shane were together. He knew that it's wrong to keep her all by himself so he decided to show her to them but she insisted anyways. Like she said, she didn't want to see Shane.

As they reached the place he removed his hands from her face and watched her awed expression.

"You like it?" he asked, smiling.

"Totally!" she answered, giving him one him one of her biggest and brightest smile and a hug. "I like it very much! I've never been in a place like this before and also, never experienced a picnic at night too." she said as she looked back at the place again.

They are probably at the-who-knows-where Park where they are the only people in. There is a blanket laid on the ground so they can sit. There are also 5 picnic baskets at the middle of the blankets, and what made the place more romantic were the small pink candles arranged in a heart shape around the whole picnic area which made the place dimly lit that gave it a romantic and relaxing atmosphere.

"You're sweet." Mitchie told Nate. "I've always thought you're the shy type."

Nate chuckled. "I have my ways. Let's just sit so we can start." he pulled Mitchie to the middle where the food are and sat down.

"Three months to go and it's Camp Rock time again. Are you excited?" he asked as he was getting food for Mitchie from one the baskets. Mitchie eyed the baskets and wondered if they could ever finish them all.

"Excited? More like pumped up! I'm so looking forward to it!" she giggled as she looked away from the baskets and into his eyes.

"That's great." He handed her the plate with her food and get another one for himself. "You'll go right?"

"I will. I'll even double the power of my Barney's smile to the customers at work so they'll give me an extra tip." she laughed.

"Barney, hmm…" Nate said as he chewed his food.

"Hey, Barney is the coolest dinosaur ever!" she said as she slapped him playfully on the shoulder.

"Yeah, of course, but I prefer Godzilla. Now eat up lady." he just said, his tone sarcastic. Mitchie just chuckled and shook her head then ate.

She and Nate have gotten really close after summer. They're able to tease each other, tell each other some things that nobody knows, and they have no awkwardness around each other anymore. Her parents were even teasing her about Nate but they're just friends. Nate became his boy best friend even if she's starting to develop some feelings for him.

And besides, even if Mitchie hates to admit it, he's like Shane sometimes but nicer and a lot cuter. Besides, she and Nate can relate more since they're in the same age – 16. Shane is 18 and Jason is 19.

Whoa there! Did she just thought that Nate is cute? And cuter that Shane?

Oh boy…

"Guess who's going to Camp Rock this summer?" he asked, changing the topic back.

"Uh…me?"

He knocked on her head as if it's a door and said, "Jason, is that you?" he joked.

"Ha ha. I'm just kidding. Now tell me." she said, defending herself.

"Okay. Connect3 is going to Camp Rock this summer!" he said.

"What?! You three?" her eyes widened in surprise, a big smile formed in her face.

"Yes! Isn't that cool?" he said, excited. "And you'll get to see Shane again." he teased. _'And I won't be able to hang out with you.'_ Nate let out an inner sigh.

"Funny." she said, taking a bite on her sandwich. "You don't need to remind me. Thanks for ruining the night, Nate." They both laughed.

Nate just shook his head. He knew once they get to Camp Rock things will become complicated, _really _complicated.

**--**

After Nate drove Mitchie home, he got something unexpected.

Mitchie kissed him on the cheek and thanked him for this wonderful night.

And he's really happy about it but of course, he didn't show it to Mitchie. He waited for her to get inside before he get back inside the car. After getting inside the car, he screamed and shouted as if he won some big trophy then danced like a psycho – well, it really is a progress and that might mean that they've really gotten closer to each other.

Oooh… progress! Yes!

'_Mitchie kissed me on the cheek! Mitchie kissed me on the cheek! Mitchie kissed me on the chee----k!!!!'_ he grinned widely as his mind went back to that scene. _'She has warm lips, not to mention it's soft too. I wonder what it feels like to…'_ he trailed of as he realized he's beginning to think on something more. **[A/N: Don't get dirty people in case you're thinking of something MORE! Nate's just hoping for a kiss on the lips! Oh you're not thinking about that? Does that mean I'm the only one who's having dirty thought? Not good…]**

After arriving to where they are staying, he went to his room to change his clothes into pajama. He left his room to get a glass of water but stopped when he saw Jason looking at a tree outside.

"Hey Nate, look!" Jason said as he pointed at the tree. "It's a bird's nest!" Jason said.

"Dude, when will you ever get tired of birds?" he asked. He's always thinking why Jason loves birds so much. "And it's not a bird's nest. It's a tree."

"Never. And for your information Mr. I-hate-birds, it's not a bird but a bird's nest, and I'm not pointing at the tree but at the branch of the tree where the bird's nest is, brainiac." He said, sounding smart.

Nate just rolled his eyes and continued his walk to the kitchen where he saw Shane drinking a glass of water. He got one too and drank it.

"Can't sleep?" Shane asked him.

"No. I just got back." Nate gave him one of his goofy smiles then stared in nowhere with dreamy eyes as he reminisced what just happened between him and Mitchie. "You?"

"Can't sleep. I have a L-O-M-T disorder." he replied.

"L-O-M-T?" Nate asked, confused.

"Lack Of Mitchie Torres Disorder. I came up with it." Jason said proudly, answering for Shane, as he came in the kitchen too. Nate looked at him in surprise.

"Dude…" Nate said as he looked back at Shane. "You're nuts," he lowered his voice, barely a whisper. "You're even listening to Jason!" he joked.

Shane just heaved a deep sigh. "I know. Only the DVD that Uncle Brown sent me keeps me alive."

The DVD he's talking about is the video from Final Jam. The whole event has been recorded and Brown gave him a copy because he said he wanted one. Since the day he got that DVD, he always watched his and Mitchie's performance of 'This is Me' whenever he has the chance.

"Cheer up." Nate tapped his back. "Three months to go. You can do it."

Shane groaned in frustration and let out another sigh. "Mitchie!" he shouted then stomped back his room.

"You groan a lot, don't you know!" Nate pointed out.

"Birds!" Jason said, mocking Shane's tone then stomped back to his room.

"Idiots!" Nate said as he shook his head then rubbed his nape. He walked back to his room to get some good night sleep and hoping to see Mitchie tonight in his dreams.

**--**

**NITCHIE!! (eep!) Okay guys, don't throw tomatoes.. I promise there would be a bit Smitchie(i guess i could consider it as smitchie... lol)**

**Actually, i don't really how how to end this chap.. that is the best way i could think of... lol**

**Anyways.. I posted a fic before i updated this... it's supposed to be Camp Rock fic but i put it in the Mirmo Zibang section because i know it needs some additional fics.. try to read it please and tell me if i should edit it and put it here instead!**

**i didn't expect the last trivia question would be so hard for you guys.. so here's an easy one for you!**

**OKAY, TIME FOR THE NEXT TRIVIA QUESTION!!**

**-WHAT IS THE WRITTEN IN MITCHIE'S CD(it's in the beginning)?-**

**i think the next chap would be dedicated to many of you.. lol**

**That's all.. Review plz!**


	6. MT

**Ok.. I think you guys deserved an explanation on why i didnt update fast..**

**First of all, the internet is malfunctioning (and it's annoying! on-off-on!!)**

**Second... i'm not quite satisfied with the first chapter 6 that i wrote so, i wrote a new one (yay!)**

**that's all... 2 resons only.. haha!**

**Now, about the trivia question..(oh my...) i'm not really sure about it too but i read it as Mitchie's Tunes so there! haha!**

**and because of that, i dedicate this fic to ilovethejb,** **TheColourOfYourSmile-x, ersy, and Rockergirluntil4ever!!!**

**PS.. 30 reviews! (OMG!) you guys are great! but i hope those who story alert review too..^^**

**that's all... now, on with the story!**

**--**

_RECAP:_

_"You groan a lot, don't you know!" Nate pointed out._

_"Birds!" Jason said, mocking Shane's tone then stomped back to his room._

_"Idiots!" Nate said as he shook his head then rubbed his nape. He walked back to his room to get some good night sleep and hoping to see Mitchie tonight in his dreams._

**--**

CHAPTER 6: M.T.

**Shane's POV:**

I am currently on my bed while lost on my thoughts. I'm sure Nate is dating someone…

But who?

'_Is it his special girl? Why do I have this strange feeling as if something wrong is going on?'_ Don't get me wrong, I'm not jealous or anything. I just felt uneasy about it. I can feel Nate is doing something behind our backs.

I shook my head. _'Whatever Nate has been doing is none of my business so I should not care about it.'_

I sighed and cleared my mind from Nate then suddenly, thoughts of Mitchie appeared.

I don't know how I'll react; happy or not? Because whenever I thought of Mitchie, I kept missing her more and more which of course, making me go crazy!

As much as I wanted to hide my feelings for Mitchie, the more it grows. And that is the reason why I just lost control and blurted out that I miss her, a lot!

But of course, even if Nate an Jason knows I like/love her, I still insisted and that's because I want Mitchie to be the first one to know; even if my love for her is already written all over my face and can be easily read by anybody.

I changed a lot since I met her. I'm not the jerky rock star anymore; I'm back to my old, nice, loving self. All of the people liked my transformation, especially the label but definitely not those paparazzi that lost a lot of scoops about me.

'_Seriously, are they expecting me to be a jerk forever? Jeez…' _I sighed. I really wish Mitchie's here right now. She knows how to me feel better or maybe I just simply feel better when I feel her presence.

She's nice, loving, kind, warm, funny, and talented. She's a nice girl, daughter, student, friend and singer. Can she be a nice girlfriend too? Nah… she's way better than nice!

I closed my eyes and decided to sleep. Hope I'll get a nice dream.

**--**

Mitchie woke up that day with a smile plastered on her face. She kept on reminiscing on last night's event. _'Nate's a sweet guy, isn't he?'_

'_But it's definitely not as sweet as Shane can be.'_ A side of her contradicted. Well, she agrees about that. A canoe ride with Shane is definitely better, but she doesn't know how a simple canoe ride could beat a very romantic picnic dinner date.

'_Because you're with Shane, stupid.'_ Oh yeah, how could she not know how? I guess what matters most in a date is the one you're dating. _'But I'm starting to forget about him and like Nate!' _she defended.

She got up and walked in her bathroom to wash herself. She took a quick bath and left the bathroom. She put on her clothes and combed her hair while standing in front of her mirror while using the blow-dryer to dry her hair (duh!). Once all prepared, she walked to the door but came back and grabbed her phone.

She typed something and sent it but didn't really saw to whom she sent it because her mom called and she got shocked then accidentally pressed the send button.

'_Oh shoot.'_ Her eyes widened as she saw to whom she sent the message. _'How did his number got here?'_ she asked herself and thought for a moment. She remembered Nate borrowed her phone and typed something then gave it back to her quickly. She can remember the goofy smile he had on his face that time but also something different in his eyes.

Well, no time to think about that. That message was supposed to be for Nate! She shook her head in defeat, realizing she can no longer take it back. She just sent the same message again, this time sure that it'll be sent to Nate.

She left the room feeling somewhat happy.

--

Shane was woken up that day by a ring from his phone. He scratched his head and rubbed away the sleep from his eyes. He grabbed the phone and read the message.

'_Good morning! Did I wake you up? Sorry about that. :)  
Anyways, I just want to thank you again for yesterday…  
it's so sweet of you! Thank you again for an amazing night!  
-M.T. 3'_

Shane blinked a few times and read the message all over again. He's sure it's a girl. I mean, why would a guy send a message with _'it's so sweet of you!'_? Well, maybe some but he's pretty sure it's a girl.

'_What the heck is this M.T. girl is talking about? And how did she got my number? Weird.'_ He thought. It was odd but after reading the message and saw the initials _'M.T.'_, he can't help to think of Mitchie again… he even hoped it was her but he just shrugged off the feeling and deleted the message. _'It can't be Mitchie; she doesn't even know my number! Probably a prank. Guessing numbers to make fun of huh?'_

He went outside to his room and went downstairs for breakfast. He saw Jason cooking at the kitchen and Nate sitting on the couch, smiling by himself.

"Good morning Shane." Nate just continued to smile as he greeted him back. "Isn't this day wonderful?"

"Wonderful? I don't think so." Shane said as he sat next to him. "I don't even want to think about what should be done today."

"Yeah. Well, except for the fact that we're busy today; after breakfast we'll have to guest at an early morning show, autograph signing, recording, and rehearsal for our new music video-" he enumerated accurately. "Isn't this day wonderful?"

"Whatever workaholic freak. I just want to chomp some breakfast right now and get this day started so that it'll end soon." Shane said. He and Nate went to the dining room that is next to the kitchen. "And I hope Jason wouldn't put any bird pellets this time." He muttered.

"I remembered that one. He thought if he put those in our food, the birds will have breakfast with us." Nate said. "I'm worried every time it's Jason's turn to cook."

"Same here." Shane agreed. They both sat down and waited for the food.

Jason got out of kitchen and put down some plates and left to the kitchen. He came back with the food he cooked.

"Nice cheese omelette dude." Nate said as he and Shane looked at the delicious looking omelette.

"Thanks!" Jason said happily opened the window before he sat down.

Nate and Shane took a bite of their food. "This is good Jase-" Shane said but stopped when he saw that Jason wasn't eating. "Why aren't you eating?"

"I'm waiting for George." Jason replied. "I'm glad you like the food. I remembered the last time you guys complaining about the bird pellets I put in last time so I grinded it up so you guys don't have to chew it! "

Nate and Shane dropped their utensils, their expression priceless – both jaws were dropped in shock and quickly ran to the bathroom to barf out the food they ate. As they got back to the kitchen, they saw Jason looking at them strangely.

"Jase, tell us the truth, is George a bird?" Shane asked.

Jason's face brightened up and nodded his head innocently. The two's jaw dropped, again.

"Nate, if you want to live longer, remind me _never_ to let Jason cook _ever_ again!" Shane said to Nate.

"Same goes to you too!"

--

**well, that's it folks~**

**see, i told you there would be a bit smitchie.. haha! if you consider the 'wrong send' part a smitchie~ lol~**

**why do i always use Jason's randomness as the ending? do you guys hate it? tell me if i should stop putting those~ haha,**

**btw, did you guys now i got shocked when i logged in here?! i'm like 'what is this???!'**

**the profile looked different so i'm lost for a bit..whew!**

**and i also noticed the new review button! try it guys! lol~**

**anyways, HERE'S ANOTHER TRIVIA QUESTION!!!!**

**-WHAT IS THE COLOR OF ELLA'S EARRINGS AT THE PART WHEN CONNIE TALK TO THEM TO, YOU KNOW, MEET MITCHIE'S NEW 'FRIENDS'?-**

**same rules okay?**


	7. Hey

****

**SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING!!!! We got disconnected from the internet for a long time ang we can connect...**

**Well anyway, please forgive me and please still support this fic! Please?????**

**I would like to dedicate this fic to BethanyMusic! You rock girl (or boy!)... I thought it's Red but oh well, Pink is close to red.. lol~ And also to sara155 because of giving me a good question that no one of you seemed to mind...**

**My answer to that would be.. "Wait up sis! It's coming! (after 4 chapters, maybe? not sure..) Afterall, i wouldn't name this One For Three if it's just Shane and Nate right?"**

**--**

_RECAP:_

_"Jase, tell us the truth, is George a bird?" Shane asked._

_Jason's face brightened up and nodded his head innocently. The two's jaw dropped, again._

_"Nate, if you want to live longer, remind me never to let Jason cook ever again!" Shane said to Nate._

_"Same goes to you too!"_

**--**

Chapter 7**:** Hey

I woke up early this morning to prepare for our departure because we're going to Camp Rock.

Yes, _we_ are going to Camp Rock!

I thought Brown would never call but two days ago, he called and said he'll be hiring mom again, yay!

But I already used my savings and Nate's money to pay so the discount was not really necessary. Speaking of Nate, I haven't talked to him for a few days now since I'm kinda' busy with school activities (our teachers were giving us tons of homework before the school ends. I can't understand those teachers, the school's going to end yet, they give homeworks!), and preparing for camp but I'm sure I'll be seeing him soon!

And now, here we are!

Yes, fast aren't we?

"Hey Sweetie, can you help me bring these stuffs to our cabin?" Mom asked as she was lifting a box, which seemed to be pretty heavy by the way.

I walked to her and took the box from her. "I'll be taking this one since you're having a hard time carrying it."

My mom smiled. "Thanks." She carried some of our luggage. "Then I will be taking these. Let's go?"

I simply nodded. I followed her until we reached our cabin. I put down the box I'm carrying on the floor and went back to get the other stuffs (which are kitchen stuffs) and we put them in the kitchen.

After an hour of moving and organizing our stuffs, we are finally finished.

"We did a great job!" Mom said. "Thank god you didn't ditch me again like you did last year. You can go now and walk around the camp now, I guess." She said, smiling.

"Sorry about that." I smiled back at her then gave her a hug. " And thanks mom!" I left the cabin.

I decided to go at the lake first. I'm halfway there when I heard someone calling my name. I turned back and saw Caitlyn.

"Caitlyn!"

"Mitchie!"

After that, we hugged like idiots until a limo came. Wonder who will it be?

The door of the limo at the passenger seat opened.

No, it's not Connect3.

It's the one and only, Tess Tyler. The _Ex-Diva_ of Camp Rock.

Yes, she's the _Ex-Diva_, meaning used to be, past, previous, former, et cetera. She's not acting all like_ I'm too cool for you_ anymore. She's actually our friend now since the end of Final Jam and became even close when we jammed at Caitlyn's house when we recorded the song I wrote 'Our Time Is Here'.

"Caitlyn, Mitchie! I missed you guys!" She exclaimed as she waved at us.

And once again, we hugged like idiots.

We sat down on a nearby bench and talked. We have a lot of catching up to do.

I found out that Tess's mom, TJ Tyler, has gotten a bit distant (if that's even possible) to her since camp ended last year. She says that her mom was disappointed about how things turned out that she was beaten by her own back-up singer. It's sad but Tess said she's used to it.

"But sometimes, I wish I can feel her warmth, love, and affection. It's all about her Grammies." Tess added.

Who knew there would be a mom that doesn't even know how to care about her child?

After Tess, It's Caitlyn's turn to tell her story. She told us that her life at the boarding house is so boring that she's always using her free time in producing music and improve her skills a bit. She also talked about her neighbour who is, according to her, the hottest and cutest boy there but definitely a playboy, flirting with her but she turned him down. After that, the boy didn't date anyone and courted Caitlyn.

My eyes widened. "Wow, he seemed pretty determined."

"And serious too," Tess added. "About you."

Caitlyn blushed (which is pretty rare). We teased her for a while until it bounced back to me.

"Oh yeah? Well, I see the way you looked at Shane last year and I can tell that you really like him." Caitlyn said. "But too bad he doesn't like you back, I watched in HotTunes a few months ago and they reported that two of the trio are in love!"

I gave them both a look.

"Awww, did I break your heart or something?" Caitlyn said, still teasing me.

"Don't get your hopes up." Tess added, they looked at each other then giggled.

I just sighed and fell silent. Both of then stopped their teasing. "Hey, we're just messing around."

"I know." I smiled bitterly and shook my head. "It's just that, I don't think I can face him. I don't know how to handle it."

"Hey, we're still not sure if he's really in love or not. After all, HotTunes said 'two of the trio' right?" Tess said, trying to cheer me up.

"Nate confirmed it to me." I said.

"Nate who?" Caitlyn asked.

"Nate Adams, who else?" Just then, another limo arrived.

The door opened slowly. Jason came out first then breathed the fresh air. Next was Nate who just put his hands on his pockets then looked around the camp. Our eyes met and he smiled at me, I smiled back and waved at him. Lastly, Shane got out, looking worried and slightly pissed.

Don't tell me he's here again because he's forced to!

"Wait here, I need to hug a friend." I said to Caitlyn and Tess. They both exchanged knowing glances before they nod. I ran to Nate and hugged him tightly.

Of course, their eyes widened since they thought I'm talking about Shane.

I hugged Nate first because I panicked.

Yes, I panicked because I don't know if I could hug Shane. If I hug Shane then I may not control myself o let go and besides, I can't hug him with all the feeling I have for him! It'll be really awkward, for me.

Let's just say the hug lasted a bit longer than the usual friendly hug. It feels so great hugging him that my eyes were even closed. Hmm, comfy, and warm too.

The funny thing is, when I closed my eyes, Shane's face appeared.

"I've missed you!" we said at the same time. I giggled and he laughed.

I don't want to let go but I knew better than not to. Gossips spread around this camp too much.

"Hey, not fair!" Jason whined. "Why does he get all the hugs?"

I laughed at him then gave him a hug too. "Better?"

"Yup!" he said. "I love hugs!" We let go of each other and I turned to look again at Nate. He's looking at me too. I felt heat rise up my cheeks then looked away.

Not good Mitchie. Not good at all.

"Hey, why does it seem as if you're closer to Nate? It's really not fair." Jason complained. "It's like you see each other the whole year and became really good friends."

Gulp.

I was going to respond but Jason interrupted me. "Oh, and you haven't hugged Shane yet, by the way." I looked at Shane and saw him looking straight back at me. I suddenly became nervous and my heart hurts.

His eyes were full of emotions. Confusion, anger, longing, and one moment, I think I saw a hint of jealousy and…. Love?

Impossible Mitchie. Really impossible.

Well anyway, why was he acting like that?

I don't think I have the courage to even talk to him. Just then, I felt an arm around my shoulder. I looked up and saw Nate. He smiled at me and pushed me in front of Shane.

"Uh… Hey Shane." I greeted. I saw his body stiffened and he bit his lower lip, his brows furrowed. All of the in his eyes earlier disappeared and was replaced with a really cold glare.

I can feel the tension heating up with no particular reason. It's like something was bothering him. "Hey." He said plainly.

He grabbed his guitar case and his stuffs. He slammed the door then turned his back on me.

Ok, now that is something.

I felt tears welling up on my eyes but I managed to fight it back. What did I do to him? Have I said something wrong?

Maybe, one year without communication made a gap between us. A huge gap.

He is way different from the Shane I'm with at the canoe ride before I left this camp last year.

I am pulled out from my thoughts when I felt someone shook my arm. It's Nate. I looked at him with questioning eyes but he just shrugged. He doesn't know the reason why too.

Well anyway, I'm not here to worry about Shane right? If he doesn't want to be friends with me then let him be. It's his choice anyway.

But still, I can't ignore the pain that is building up in my heart because of his sudden coldness.

---

"What's with the cold attitude man?!" Nate asked Shane as they got inside their cabin. Nate have been wanting to ask him that since he walked off.

Shane slammed his belonging on his bed, completely ignoring him. "I'm taking a shower."

Nate tried to keep himself down by taking a deep breath. "Being a jerk again, huh?"

Still no response as Shane entered the bathroom.

"Fine! Ugh! I need some air!" Nate grunted. Just as he was about to grab the doorknob, the door burst open.

"Nate! I'm so glad I saw you!" Jason hugged him. "I thought you guys left! It was horrible! I have to find my way alone to this cabin! I'm so scare-------d!" the older boy said. Nate rolled his eyes.

"Good for you. Now, stay here alright? I'll just go outside for a walk." He said to Jason.

Jason frowned. "Aww, but I just got here! Oh well, take care anyways!" he said.

Nate weakly smiled then made his way outside.

'_I wonder where Mitchie's cabin is?'_

**--**

**Alright... so i turned out that you guys like this chapter more so i removed the first...^^**

**Constructive Criticisms are welcome..!**

**Review!^^**


	8. Mess Hall

**Wow! Fast ain't I?**

**IGotBitten, don't worry! The main story is just starting and it starts now in this chapter!^^**

**Only 3 people review.. sigh... What do you guys think i should do? Btw, i'm just wondering... Why do some of you review a story and say it's great but didn't subscribe to it?  
**

**I would like to dedicate this fic to courtney aka iheartcolts13, ersy, and sara155** **and also to IGotBitten! I can see that you just reviewed while I'm typing this author's note.. haha! Enjoy this fast update since it only happens one out of 10 posts..!**

**btw, can you guys review on chapter 7 again since all of its reviews got transferred in this chapter... tnx! If you do that, i'll make sure to mention you the next chapter..!^^**

**--**

_RECAP:_

_"Good for you. Now, stay here alright? I'll just go outside for a walk." He said to Jason._

_Jason frowned. "Aww, but I just got here! Oh well, take care anyways!" he said._

_Nate weakly smiled then made his way outside._

_'I wonder where Mitchie's cabin is?'_

**--**

Chapter 8: Mess Hall

After walking around the camp trying to find Mitchie, Nate finally got tired. He can't seem to find her anywhere.

Where is she?

He was going to start to make his way back to his cabin when he suddenly got hungry because of all the searching. He decided to go to the Mess Hall.

The Mess Hall! Why didn't I think of that? Mitchie's mom, Connie, works as the cook in this camp and Mitchie, her daughter, is surely there helping her!

Stupid, stupid, stupid Nate!

He quickly made his way to the place because of important two reasons:

**1) He wants to see Mitchie.**

**2) He's starving.**

He quickened his pace then, after three minutes, he reached his destination.

He saw the number of people were building up and taking their own seats. He saw some new faces and a lot of familiar faces from last year. His eyes looked around the place. He locked eyes with a certain brunette who was currently putting cupcakes in place. He smiled back at her as she smiled at him. He walked to her direction and stopped in front of the table full of delicious food which wass their only gap.

"Hey Mitchie!" He greeted, trying not to sound over-excited but finding it hard to do since she's grinning at him.

"Hello there! Grab anything you want, my treat!" She said jokingly as she giggled.

Nate laughed with her. "Uhm, I would like to have a cute brunette on a date after lunch." Nate said coolly but he's really nervous inside. The truth is he's been practicing on how to invite her for a walk around the camp since they got here and fortunately, he managed to say it right.

Smooth Nate… Really smooth…

Mitchie suddenly stopped. Their eyes locked with each other. He could notice the blush that was crawling up on her face. She even stuttered when she gave him a response.

"Well, I-I…" Mitchie took a deep breath. "I w-would love to!" she exclaimed.

Nate can't help to grin. "That's great!" he said. "Uhh… I mean, cool."

Mitchie giggled again and he just stared at her. He can feel his heart feeling so light as if it's about to float.

Mitchie calmed herself a bit. "Now, you may just get a plate over there and start digging."

Nate grinned. "And I would also like to have someone to accompany me to eat since I'm here all alone."

Once again, smooth Nate…!

Mitchie grinned wider. "Wait a sec." she said as she walked inside the kitchen. When she came back, he noticed her apron was not there already and her mother was beside her.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Torres." He greeted.

"Oh Nate, I told you Connie is just fine." Connie said to the curly-haired lad.

Nate smiled. "Good afternoon Connie."

"Much better." Connie said.

"Uhm, mom. Can I eat with Nate?" Mitchie asked her mom.

Connie eyed her daughter. She can smell something and it's not the cupcakes. It's something more… "Sure honey, I don't see any reason why you can't."

"And can I leave here after lunch?" Mitchie bit her lower lip; she really was pushing her luck now. "Nate is taking me somewhere."

Connie furrowed her eyebrows. "Hmmm…"

"Please??????" Mitchie begged as she looked at her mom puppy-eyed.

Connie sighed in defeat. "Oh, alright! Since you helped me unpack this morning."

"Oh thank you Mom!" Mitchie said as she hugged her mother.

"I'll leave you guys now." Connie said. "Eat up!" she walked back in the kitchen.

--

After Shane took a bath and got dressed, he suddenly got hungry. He told Jason he'll be eating lunch and asked him if he wanted to come with him but he rejected. He said that he just want to have a good rest.

So that was it. Shane walked down the path that will lead him to the Mess Hall. The first person he saw when he opened the door was none other than Mitchie Torres who was currently busy arranging the cupcakes. He sat down on the farthest part of the room.

He smiled. The truth is that he regretted acting like a jerk to her earlier. Maybe he just got shocked that Mitchie greeted Nate first since they're definitely closer to each other since they spent more time at camp last year, or maybe because he saw Mitchie and Nate hugged.

Maybe he's just disappointed because Mitchie doesn't even seem to miss him. She's even more excited to see Nate and Jason that him!

He just felt jealous, confused, and hurt. But not to mention longing for her too. He wanted to see her and be with her so badly! He even missed her voice, her laugh, her eyes that seems to be always full of emotions, and even the way she called him 'pop star'.

He wanted to apologize to her. He mustered up all of his courage to talk to her when he heard the door opened again when he was about to stand up.

It was Nate. Now, what was he doing here?

Nate looked around the place. He failed to notice Shane since he's in the far end of the place.

Nate locked eyes with Mitchie and Shane saw Mitchie smiled at him. Nate smiled back then walked in her direction. Shane decided to spy on them. He got up from his seat then sat on an empty table near enough to hear their conversation; which is like two meters away from them but they didn't seem to notice him since they are so engrossed talking to each other.

He just heard a few words from their conversation. He saw Mitchie blushed then giggled then Nate would laugh.

They seemed pretty happy together.

Shane only heard the words: "date", "lunch", "great!", and "alone". Then he saw Mitchie entered the kitchen then came back without her apron and her mom right beside her.

Shane continued his eavesdropping. He heard the words: "eat", "Nate", "sure honey", "leave", "after lunch", "somewhere", "unpack", "leave", and "eat up!".

A few conclusions formed in his mind with all the things he heard:

**1)** **Nate and Mitchie will have a date after lunch alone.**

**2) They will eat their lunch outside alone.**

Wait, ALONE?! Those two??!! Shane tried to calm himself down. He saw Mitchie and Nate coming near him so he looked the other way while covering his face. Once they are far from him, he continued to think about his conclusions.

**3) Mitchie would eat Nate.**

**4) They will go outside the camp to eat.**

**5) Mitchie and Nate would be leaving camp so they have to unpack but have to eat lunch first.**

Those are the only conclusions he thought of. Number 3 is really impossible, and number 4 is against the rules and Shane knew that Nate and Mitchie were good enough to follow rules. So he's left out with conclusion number 1, 2, and 5. But he doubt that number 5 is correct since Nate and Mitchie just got back here in camp and he knows how much they love this place.

Now, he's left with choices number 1, and 2.

He looked at the table where Mitchie and Nate are. They were eating and that's all he needs to know.

So conclusion number 1 is correct.

They have a date after lunch alone…

Alone!

He needed to know more of this!

He looked once again at their table. They looked happy together and he saw Nate brushed Mitchie's lips with his fingers because the icing of the cupcake is all-over it when Mitchie took a bite. Mitchie smiled at Nate's grinning face.

Shane Gray has never felt anything like this before. He felt a large pang of jealousy came over him. He was jealous.

Very, very, extremely jealous.

And he felt like Mitchie was drifting away from him and he doesn't know how to get her back.

Shane cannot take this anymore. He looked away but the image of what he saw kept on playing in his mind. It hurts him to see Mitchie happy like that with another man.

Oh boy, was he jealous. Now, he really understands what jealous really means.

He stood up from his seat. He gritted through his teeth as he briskly walked out of the Mess Hall, forgetting about his hunger earlier.

And he knows where to go in a situation like this. In his own little paradise in this place.

In the lake.

--

What Shane didn't know was that the girl was fully aware that he was there all along when she and Nate sat on a table. Nate failed to notice Shane.

He seemed to be in a deep thought, she thought but decided not to mind him anymore. Besides, he doesn't seem to be in the mood to talk, especially to her. She can still remember the way he looked at her earlier that day.

She's scared. Scared that he'll push her away, to reject her.

She doesn't want to get hurt.

When she bit her cupcake, a bit of icing was left on her lips. Nate, being the gentleman he was, tried to wipe it off but saw no tissue so he used his index finger.

Mitchie felt a strange sensation when Nate's finger brushed her lips. Her heart started to pound faster and she felt heat rose up to her cheeks. She saw her goofy grin, then her heart pounded faster that it was at first. She gave her a shy smile then continued to eat.

At the side of her eyes, he saw Shane's uncomfortable expression. She bit her lower lip when he stood up then walked briskly out of the Mess Hall.

Is something the matter?

Shane Gray seemed to be in a bad mood. Really bad.

**--**

**Hope you guys like this chapter! OOOOHHHHH~**

**Someone is jealous...! I'm trying to make the story realistic as possible so I'm not putting stuffs like Shane would just grab Mitchie and kiss her out of jealousy..! Tell me if it's just fine or if i should make it fluffy...**

**Even though I want to... haha! aybe I'll do it sometime... :p**

**I may sound bad but i would like to have at least 5 (even just 5!!) reviews before the next chapter..**

**Oh, and no trivia questions since i don't have anything right now... a question may be fine..right?**

**THE NEXT CHAPTER(with Smitchie! I guess...) WILLL BE DEDICATED TO THOSE WITH THE SAME ANSWER AS ME!!!**

**-WHICH IS BETTER, CAMP ROCK OR HSM?-**

**i think this would be easy... but please, answer what you guys really think okay?**


	9. Déjà Vu

**I know i said that i only update fast after 10 chapters but i'm really in a good mood right now, besides i have a lot of fee time so i decided to type this one..!**

**GUESS WHO GOT A CAMP ROCK CD, CAMP ROCK MAGAZINE AND DEMI'S ALBUM AN DISCOVERED DEMI'S FANMAIL ADDRESS??? MEEEE~!!!!!! haha!!!**

**I officially declare that this day (Dec.28) is one of the dates i wouldn't ignore..(except for the fact thet it's also my elder brother's bday!) But the fanmail thing happened tomorrow and i sent her a LONG mail! (i hope she reply!)**

**That's the reason why i'm in a good mood! Yeah, i know that all of those are out a LONG time ago but hey, i'm not in america so it's a little late here.. haha! I have a story to tell you guys when i bought the CDs!! it'll be in the end of the chapter..**

**So, my answer to the last chapter's question is, "CAMP ROCK IS WAY MORE AWESOME THAN HSM!!!! I KNOW RIGHT?? EPP!" haha!**

**Therefore, i dedicate this chapter (WHICH HAS A SMITCHIE MOMENT!) to Burnin-Up-For-You-Baby, TurnUpTheMusic-x, and sara155!!! Enjoy it guys!!! Oh, and thank for alll of those who reviewed, alerted, or favorited this fic!**

**jdanddemiobsessed95x, don't worry, i'll still put some fluffs in this story but it depent on what kind of fluff all of you want. It's either Jitchie, Nitchie, or Smitchie fluff.. haha!**

**I think you guys would like this chapter..^^ haha!**

**--**

_RECAP:_

_At the side of her eyes, he saw Shane's uncomfortable expression. She bit her lower lip when he stood up then walked briskly out of the Mess Hall._

_Is something the matter?_

_Shane Gray seemed to be in a bad mood. Really bad._

**--**

Chapter 9: Déjà Vu

After having their lunch together, Mitchie and Nate were about to go when Nate's phone rang.

It was Jason.

Nate's brow furrowed. Why would Jason call him? And at a time like this? Nate pushed the receive button then lifted the phone to his ear. "Hey Jase."

"HEEEELLLL--------P!!!!!" Jason screamed.

Nate twitched with Jason's sudden screaming but decided to bother about it later. He's more worried on why his friend would ask for help. "Jason? Where are you?!" Nate asked with panic. Mitchie sensed something was wrong and she can't help to look up at Nate. She got worried too about Jason.

Nate could hear that Jason was stepping on twigs and dry leaves. He's outside?

"That's the point! I don't know where I am!!!" Jason whined. "I'm lost!!!"

Nate's panic doubled. "Alright! I'll be there!" he said. "Stay where you are, OK?" He looked at Mitchie with worried eyes then said, "Sorry, I got to go. Jason is in trouble and he needs help. He's actually lost." Nate sighed with disappointment. "I'm really sorry."

Mitchie sadly smiled. "It's fine Nate. Do you want me to help you find him?" Mitchie asked kindly.

Nate smiled at the girl's kindness. He knew that she had no bad intensions but he can't let her help him. She might get in trouble and worse, hurt.

"Nah, thanks anyway." He kindly rejected, hoping he didn't offend her. "Besides, he seemed like he's not that far. After all, he managed to contact me."

Mitchie nodded slowly. "OK then. Be careful, OK?" Nate nodded as he smiled. He rubbed Mitchie's head with his hand which made her hair slightly messy. Mitchie pouted then he laughed. They bid goodbye to each other and Mitchie stood there as she stared at Nate's back until she can't see it anymore.

Mitchie sighed. She certainly has no more interest in going back to the kitchen anymore that day and besides, her mom let her go out, right? So with hands in her pockets, she decided to walk around the camp and see if anything changed.

--

Shane sat on the wooden platform as he stared at the lake. He really needed to calm down.

Nate and Mitchie looked happy together. And not to mention they also looked good together.

If only he had the chance to confess to her last year, all of this might not be happening. Maybe Mitchie would look at him differently and develop feelings for him like he did. Maybe she would also fall for him then they would be dating. Then, he would ask her to be his girlfriend and she would happily agree.

And they all live happily ever after.

The thought made Shane smile but it disappeared when he realized that it might be impossible.

Especially when Nate is around.

He's sure that Nate like Mitchie. He can see it by simply observing how he looked at the brunette. He looked really happy.

As for Mitchie…

He's not sure but Nate probably has a chance on Mitchie. After all, he's nicer than him, more organized, more mature, more of a gentleman, and most of all, they have the same age which is a good thing because he and Mitchie can connect with each other since they came from the same generation.

He made circle motions on his temples using his fingers when his head begun to hurt. Shane sighed as he stopped what his doing then put his hands down.

_Mitchie. Mitchie. Mitchie._

She always occupied his thoughts.

He heard footsteps coming from his back.

"Wow! I missed this lake!" the voice exclaimed but stopped on her tracks when she saw that she's not alone. "Oh, sorry! I didn't know someone's already here." A familiar voice said. Too familiar. He knew that voice too well because that's the first thing that caught his attention since last year.

Shane turned his head to the speaker.

--

"Jason!" Nate smiled as called as he saw Jason. His smile dropped when he realized where he was...

In front of their cabin.

What the heck?!

"Hey Nate, good buddy!" Jason greeted him.

Nate glared at him. "I thought you're _suppposed to be_ lost?"

Jason looked at him with bemused eyes.

"Oh, that. It's just a test."

Nate fumed with rage. Here he was, worried sick and even cancelled his date with Mitchie just to find Jason who was supposed to be lost but unfortunately, just putting him in some test.

He absolutely can't believe it.

And Jason is a pretty good actor.

"Hey! You should be happy! You passed the test!" Jason announced. "Aren't you going to ask me what kind of test it was?" he urged.

"What?" Nate said, trying to control himself. He knew Jason is sensitive and his outburst might make him ran away and get really lost in the woods.

"It's a Friend Test." Jason answered happily. "When you call for help, the one who will respond is a really good friend."

"And I happened to be here. How nice!" Nate said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes.

"Yes!"

Nate rolled his eyes again as he grunted. He knew he can't go back to Mitchie to resume their date because she may be back in the kitchen right now.

All of my efforts to ask her out were all wasted.

Thanks a lot Jason.

"I'm going to sleep."

--

As Mitchie was wandering around the camp, she saw that nothing much have changed around the camp except for the fact that the cabins were newly painted and the trees were newly trimmed. Benches were also everywhere and most of all…

Phone signal is stronger, at last! Yay!

The last year's campers were greeting her whenever they saw her, and of course, she greeted them back. Peggy and Ella were still nowhere in sight.

Well, Mitchie doesn't let herself bother about it that much. After all, the real camp day will start tomorrow. Some people just came early to organize their stuff or just to enjoy a day at camp before it actually starts.

Mitchie decided to go first at the main office when she remembered to pick up her schedule. When she got there, she apologized and explained on why she hadn't picked it up early. It turned out that the lady was waiting for her all along. She apologized again and once she got her schedule, she thanked her then left.

With so many time to spare and with nothing to do, she decided to go at the lake.

While walking down the path to the lake, Mitchie's mind started to wander.

Lately, she and Nate were getting really close to each other. Some people even thought that they're a couple! But of course, it's just a simple crush that was destined to fade away and she knew it.

And there was Shane. Despite the news she saw at HotTunes a few months ago and Nate's confirmation, she can't forget him. She fell hard, so hard. Even if she's just thinking of him, her heart starts to beat faster. Whenever she saw him in posters or in person her knees get weak. Whenever they talk, she felt she's in paradise. Every moment with him is when she's happiest. When he laughed, her heart flutters. And whenever he ignores her, she felt sad. And if all of those were combined together, she could faint.

She can't forget him. Not until she can have a piece of mind and to be able to have that, she should tell him everything and let it all out.

In short, confess to him.

But that's not gonna happen because she'll just be rejected because Shane already love someone. And it's not her.

And she's not the confessing type of a girl. She's too innocent for that.

When she got there, it was so quiet that she thought she would be alone. When she got a better view of the lake she can't help to be mesmerized by its natural beauty and all of the memories it hold.

She's a very sentimental person.

"Wow! I missed this lake!" she exclaimed.

She stopped on her tracks when she saw a familiar built sitting at the wooden platform. "Oh, sorry! I didn't know someone's already here." She apologized as she realized she might have disturbed this person.

The boy turned his gaze to her then they both stared at each other wide-eyed. It was Shane.

"Mitchie?"

"Shane?" she said breathlessly.

An awkward silenced filled the air as they avoided each other's eyes. Mitchie thought that Shane wanted to be alone.

"Sorry… I-" Mitchie started with a sigh.

"You said that already." Shane said to her with a smirk. Mitchie remembered that time when she and Shane first actually talked. It was when she was running to get in her class on time when she saw him sitting in the same spot he was now while playing with some chords. He snapped when he was disturbed by her little noise. She was about to leave but her curiosity got the better of her because the chords he's playing seemed different like his usual music and it also sounded like a revised 'This is Me'.

Yes, she noticed it. She's that great but she doesn't know that of course. But she didn't bother asking that to him because she concluded that it's all just a coincidence.

They talked for a bit and that's where it all started.

"Hmm… Déjà vu, don't you think?" Mitchie asked as she half smiled. She's still not sure if they should talk or not. Besides, she can't think right again.

Shane smirked wider. "Yeah." Shane replied then his face became serious. "Listen, I'm sorry about being a jerk earlier. It's just that…" he trailed off.

Mitchie looked at him, urging him to continue.

Shane thought for a moment. Should he tell her?

Yes.

"I-I just got sort of…jealous…?" he said.

Mitchie raised a brow as she grinned at him. "Jealous?" She sat beside him. Shane simply nodded.

So she was right. Shane was jealous. Is the love in his eyes right too?

Shane couldn't help to blush. All of the feelings he has before Mitchie came faded away. "It'sbecause yougreetedNatefirstandIguessIjustgotshockedandgotjealousandthoughtthatyouforgotaboutme."

"Uh… Too fast." Mitchie said.

Shane sighed. He looked at Mitchie straight in the eyes and took a deep breath. "Alright, to make things short, I got jealous between you and Nate."

Mitchie froze as their eyes were still locked with each other. She didn't know how to answer him so she decided to change the topic as she took a deep breath.

"Who's your special girl?"

He knew Mitchie would probably know that he has a special girl. After all, HotTunes was pretty popular with teenagers. Shane pouted because of the sudden topic change but answered anyway. "Well, I'll tell you about her if you forgive me."

Mitchie sighed. If Shane only knew that she was the last person on earth that would like to hear about her.

Except if it's her.

Last year, she's her mystery girl.

Now, the mystery girl is no more a mystery so it's not important anymore.

But a special girl will remain special even if her identity was revealed.

Mitchie looked up at him and slightly smiled. "Okay, I forgive you." She said. "And I'm sorry too. I just don't know how to approach you so I hugged him and Jason."

Shane laughed. "Why?"

Because I love you.

"Because uh.." Mitchie started, trying to find the words. She doesn't want to lie to him again. "I-I panicked…?"

Shane laughed again, harder this time. He looked a lot cuter when he laughed. "You really know how to make a guy feel better." He said.

They both laughed again as they reminisce the old times.

"I'm glad you feel better knowing I panicked." Mitchie said sarcastically. "Without any particular reason I may add."

"Why don't we get on one of those things so that you can tell me?" Shane said as he pointed at the canoes at the docks. They both laugh as they still let the happiness of déjà vu sink in.

"They're exactly the same." Mitchie said, mimicking Peggy.

"I don't care. BTW, you're lip gloss is SO not glossy anymore!!" Shane said as he remembered the time when he and Ella had a conversation and they talked about how she confronted Tess.

Without noticing, the one-year gap they thought that existed suddenly disappeared. It's just like the old times when they were both enjoying each other's company and start falling for each other without them knowing.

--

**Do you guys like it? haha! Actually, i deleted some part because it would ruined the moment and it goes like this, "But now, secrets will..." blah blah blah... and i'm sure you guys won't like it so i removed it since i'm in a good mood right now.. haha!**

**I only got the 3rd issue magazine of CR!!! (i can't find the other two..!!! It's all out!)**

**So anyway, i don't know if you guys want to read this or not but here's the story...**

**I went inside the shop (odyssey) where i would buy the CDs.. When i got in, i went to find Demi's album first. When i found it, i tried so hard not to screech (btw, there's only 3 CDs left!)! haha! i just let out a big, BIG smile (which might seem creepy...) but i didn't bought it yet since i want to find the Camp Rock first. I saw it and there was only 2 CDs left!!! (AHHH!!!) I wanted to grab it and just go to the cashier before anyone else does but my little sister said that it's time to eat and just go back after we ate, i have no choice (even though i don't want to leave) but to obey her (we're currently in the mall at that time, btw). While eating, i just can't take it anymore! I only ate a bit and told them that i'll be back.**

**When i got back to the shop (my little sister tagged along with me), i saw that there there is only 2 left of Demi's album!!! (i mentally screamed!) I grabbed one quickly and went to find the Camp Rock one. And guess what? I saw NOTHING!!!! I blamed my sister because if she didn't pull me to eat, i would've bought it! But now, IT'S ALL GONE!!! I decided to control myself and my sister left to go somewhere. I'm telling you, I'm in the verge of crying because this is not the first time it happened! (the first one is when we went in a supermarket.., i saw a Camp Rock magazine -the first issue!- but my sister whined and said she wanted to go home, i said to her that i'll just go buy something but she just continued to whine! and being the elder sister i have no choice thus, leave me no choice but to leave the magazine..!). She came back with an employee and she tried to find one and after a few minutes of searching, the employee pulled out a Camp Rock CD (probably the last one!) behind those Pussycat Dolls albums!! I let out a small "YAY!" and went to the cashier. When they gave the paid CDs to me, they gave me a CAMP ROCK STRAP!!!! And i failed to control myself anymore and let out a loud "YAY!", it's pretty embarassng but i don't care because i'm really SO happy (it's not just because of the srtap!)!! Oh, and there's this one thing i noticed, Miley's Albums were still like, there's still about 20 (i think) left! (no offense Miley fans..!)**

**Long story huh? haha! And the first thing i did when i got home was to take photographs of my newly bought CDs and other CR merchandise! haha! (wierd huh? haha!) And i get the receipts carefully and pasted them on my wall. I even kept the plastic of the magazines and CDs (the odyssey plastic one) !! (i haven't opened the CDs yet because i don't want to lose their value! wierd right?!)**

**Oh, btw, i'm new in buying ORIGINAL CDs (i only download songs but since i love CR and Demi so much, i bought their CD!) so where should i play them? In a CD player or is there some other things you have to do before you play it? Is it playable in the laptop or DVD player? Does it have music video?**

**OK, enough before i couldn't stop myself. If you read that then thank you and you're awesome! haha!**

**I STILL DON'T HAVE A TRIVIA SO I'LL JUST ASK AGAIN..**

**-WHO IS A BETTER DANCER: JOE OR DEMI?-**

**same rules.. haha!**

**Sorry fot the SUPER long Author's Notes..!**

**REVIEWS WOULD DEFINITELY MAKE THIS DAY HAPPIER FOR ME!!! (and i think i deserve one since i put a Smitchie and didn't ruin the moment AND i sort of confirmed that Mitchie's crush on Nate would disappear one day -which is i'm still not sure about-! AND i've been writhing longer chapters -a little bit- now!!)**

**P.S.**

**Something shocking will happen in the next chapter.**


	10. First Day

**Wow 9 reviews??? I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!!!!!!! Btw, I was supposed to put this up yesterday but the internet is not working so... sorry!^^ And i'm glad you like my story (at the shop, i mean..) haha! and I'll TRY to lessen my Author's Notes...^^**

**Anyways, I am really sad that you all think Joe is better because thar means no dedication but after a few days, someone answered Demi!! WOOHOO!! Yes, I think DEMI IS A BETTER DANCER!!!!**

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to BethanyMusic!!! yay!!! Oh, this chapter was 4000 (and more!) words so i divided it into two! Therefore, the something shocking would happen in the next chapter which would be released (hopefully! depends on the internet!) in Jan. 4!! **

**DISCLAIMER (forgot to put these..): I do NOT own Camp Rock, and Believe in Me by Demi Lovato! **

**--**

_RECAP:_

_Without noticing, the one-year gap they thought that existed suddenly disappeared. It's just like the old times when they were both enjoying each other's company and start falling for each other without them knowing._

--

Chapter 10: First Day

After her conversation with Shane which lasted for two hours she decided to come back to the kitchen. While walking, Mitchie felt like she's in Cloud Nine. She felt really light and a huge smile was shown on her face and sometimes she couldn't help to giggle. When she got in the Mess hall, it's already empty so she went to the kitchen. There, she saw her mom and some staffs cleaning.

She hugged her mom from the back and said, "Isn't this day wonderful?" she sighed dreamily.

Her mom stopped what her doing and turned to look at her daughter who's like currently in dream land. Connie rolled her eyes. "The last time I saw you like this was last year when I ordered you to get the chips from the van then you came back just like today."

Mitchie sighed dreamily again as she recalled that memory. How could she even forget that day? It's the day Shane first sang to her his song 'Gotta Find You'.

Connie just sighed as she saw her daughter's reaction. She seemed to be transported into the deeper side of dream land. "So," she started, hoping to snap Mitchie back to reality. "Does this mean something good happened between you and Nate?"

Mitchie successfully returned to realty. "Huh?"

"Honey, you can't hide it forever." Connie said. "I'm your mom, you know. Now, tell me, did you and Nate… I mean you went on a date with Nate today, didn't you? So…" Her mom trailed off. Mitchie _always_ tell her mom everything, she barely kept a secret to her. She knew that the whole time, Connie has always liked Nate for her but too bad her mom doesn't know that Nate has a special girl in his heart already. As for Shane, Connie doesn't hate him. He's actually okay but her mom still doubts him because of his past attitude and she's afraid that Mitchie might get hurt.

"What? No! Me and Nate…" Mitchie said. "We are just friends!"

"Sure, sure." Connie said sarcastically. "Just tell me when you're ready, OK?"

Mitchie just sighed. "Ugh, fine."

--

When Shane came back to their cabin, he felt so happy that his smile never left his face even when he tripped. Instead, he just laughed. He's glad that Mitchie and him were friends and close again. Oh, how he loved it the most when she smiles at him and when he hears her voice. He happily sighed.

Once inside, he saw Nate in his bed, his face covered with a pillow while Jason was _reading_ (more like looking at the pictures) a bird magazine.

'_Seriously, why would people publish a magazine all about birds? What has this world turned into?' _Shane thought.

But that doesn't cause his smile to fade. He then heard Nate said something but he didn't hear it clearly since a pillow was on his face.

"Hey guys!" Shane greeted. His Nate removed the pillow on his face and stared at Shane with nervousness while Jason looked up from his magazine to him and gave him a big smile as her greeted him with a sigh of relief.

"Shane! I'm glad you're here!" Jason said as he stood up and glanced at Nate. "Natie here is being grumpy again!"

Shane furrowed his eyebrows. Nate is just grumpy whenever they have late appointments, they schedule was not followed properly, his room was messed up by them, when they play pranks on him, when Shane was doing stupid things back then, failed in his exams or got a grade lower than an A, when he saw a dust ball in his room, and when he ran out of soap and any hygienic products.

"Why?" Shane asked as his gaze travelled from Jason to Nate.

Nate glared at Jason. "It's all Jason's fault! It's because of his stupid 'Friend Test' that my date with Mi-" Nate suddenly stopped then shook his head. "Nevermind." He just said, sounding a bit nervous.

He was then reminded that before he went to the lake, Mitchie and Nate was supposed to be on a date together at that time. '_I wonder what happened…'_

Shane had the feeling that Mitchie might be Nate's special girl but that was yet to be confirmed but not now. This is not the proper time to ask him.

Shane sighed. If Mitchie is really Nate's special girl, he doesn't know what he'll do. He looked at Jason and tapped him on the shoulder. "Just apologize."

Jason nodded then apologized to Nate. The curly-haired boy looked at him then at Jason as he gave him his forgiveness.

"Thanks Nate!" Jason said as he gave Nate a bear hug.

"Whatever. Now, let go of me before I die because of asphyxia." Nate said as he rolled his eyes.

Jason let go of his friend as he raised his eyebrow. "One question," Jason said to as Nate looked at him. "What does asphyxia means?"

Nate rolled his eyes again. "Asphyxia is a condition of severely deficient supply of oxygen to the body that arises from being unable to breathe normally." he said, sounding as if it's the most common knowledge in the world.

Jason raised both his eyebrows this time then looked at Shane more confused than before. Shane sighed as he put his hands on his face. "No air, you die." Shane explained to Jason.

Jason's mouth formed an 'o' as he slowly nodded.

"Seriously guys," Shane looked at Nate and Jason. "If our fans find out that there is a nerd/overachiever/neat freak and a boy who is obsessed with birds and birdhouses, those fan girls might run away."

"Look who's talking." Nate said. "At least we're not like some people who always stormed off a set whenever someone gave him the wrong coffee! And what's wrong with being smart and neat?"

"Yeah, and what's wrong with liking birds and birdhouses huh?!" Jason protested. "And you're a liar! You're still not giving me a birdhouse but you said you will!"

"Hey! That was the past!" Shane said. "I've changed! And I would never make a stupid birdhouse, Jason. You can always buy one!"

"But I want _you_ to make a birdhouse for me! That way, it'll be special!" Jason exclaimed as he put his arms across his chest.

"This conversation is pointless." Nate said.

"Yeah." Shane agreed.

"It is _not_!" Jason disagreed. "I will receive a birdhouse and that's final!" he said as he walked to the door and said, "Oh, and Shane,"

Shane looked up at him.

"I don't need your birdhouse anymore!" Jason left the cabin and closed the door.

After Jason left, the cabin went silent. Nate and Shane stared at each other weirdly for a moment then minded their own businesses.

--

The next day, Jason was ignoring his band mates and went to breakfast and lunch alone. Shane and Nate were starting to get worried. They tried to talk to him but he gave no response. They sat down on the same table but Jason always leaves.

Shane saw Mitchie got out of the kitchen and sat with Caitlyn together with Peggy, Ella, and Tess. Lola, Andy, Sander, and Barron are not coming back because they already been at Camp Rock for three years. Nate saw them too.

Mitchie saw Shane looking at her so she waved at him and gave him a smile. Shane winked at her that cause Mitchie to shook her head and giggle. Nate saw that the two were having 'silent conversations' and became jealous. He grabbed Shane in the arm and told him that they need to talk to Jason. Shane smiled at Mitchie and gave her a look that says, 'Sorry, got to go.'

Mitchie smiled then gave him a look that says, 'It's fine, Nate looks grumpy.'

Shane rolled his eyes then replied with a look that says, 'You are so right.'

Nate dragged Shane with him until they reached Jason's table. Nate started first. "Uhh, hey Jase!"

Jason looked away at them. Nate and Shane put their food down the table and sat there. Jason saw this and started to leave.

"Jase, wait!" Nate called. "Look, we're sorry, alright?"

"Whatever, It's not your fault." Jason said as he glared at Shane.

Shane sighed and said, "Jason, I'm sorry. Please forgive us? Pretty please, with a cherry on the top?"

Jason looked at him and seemed to be thinking about it. "Only _one_ cherry?"

Nate and Shane exchanged weird looks. Shane looked back at Jason and replied as he rolled his eyes. "Pretty please, with a _lot_ of cherries on top?"

Jason smiled brightly and hugged them. "Alright, I forgive you guys!"

"Finally!" The two exclaimed.

--

Today is the official day of Camp. Peggy and Ella came last night and Mitchie and the rest helped them unpack and organize their stuffs while they do a little chit-chat. Peggy, Tess, and Ella would be staying in the same cabin while Caitlyn have a cabin all by herself since her supposed roommates backed out and went to another camp. Caitlyn told us that she's happy because there would be no one to bug her. After they finished, Mitchie bid goodbye to them and went to my mom's cabin.

"Hey mom." Mitchie greeted. Connie looked up at her, surprised. Mitchie looked at her with as she raised her eyebrow. "What? A girl can't stay with her mom?" she let out a small chuckle.

"No, but I thought you would stay with Caitlyn and the rest?" Connie said.

"Well, I guess I'm not wanted here, am I?" She laughed as her mom made a face.

"I'm just saying." Connie shrugged her shoulder.

Mitchie hugged her from the back and placed her head on her shoulder. "I just thought that last year, we haven't spent much time together."

"But we did." she said.

"We did?" Mitchie asked.

"In the kitchen." Connie said which caused them both to laugh. As the laugh died down, Connie added, "But I know you also want to spend time with your friends too." Mitchie nodded in agreement. The two of them were silent for a moment.

"I know!" Mitchie exclaimed. Connie looked at her, confused. "What if I make a schedule?"

"Uh-huh." Her mom nodded.

"Uhh… What about I'll sleep with you every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday?" Mitchie asked her mom.

Connie smiled at her. "Sounds great, honey."

Mitchie nodded proudly. "And I'll be with Caitlyn every Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday. And Sunday, I can choose on where I would stay. Is it OK?" she looked at her mom.

"That's fine with me." Her mom agreed.

"So," Mitchie looked at her mom. "Can I go back to Caitlyn's cabin and tell her the deal?" her mom nodded and Mitchie went to Caitlyn's cabin immediately.

After a few minutes, she was already in front of Caitlyn's cabin and she couldn't hear a thing. Maybe, if Caitlyn's lights were off, she would think no one was staying there. She climbed up the steps and knocked on the door.

Caitlyn's expression looked bored when she opened the door but lightened up when she saw her.

"OH MY GOD MITCHIE!!! I'm glad you came! I am SO bored to death!!!" Caitlyn said as she pulled her inside.

"I thought you're happy alone?" Mitchie asked, amused by her friend's actions.

Caitlyn rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I'm the happiest person in the world!" she said sarcastically. "Well anyway, what brings you here?"

"I was gonna tell you that I'll be saying here every Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday but you seemed to be contented to be alone so I guess I'll be going now." Mitchie said as she turned on her back.

Caitlyn's eyes widened. "I WAS JUST BEING SARCASTIC! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME HERE!"

Mitchie laughed at Caitlyn. "I know, I know."

"Thank you Mitchie! You don't know how much this means to me!" Caitlyn said as she hugged her.

She let out a small chuckle and said, "I sure don't."

So that's what happened last night. Mitchie came back to her mom's cabin and slept.

So back to the current day, it's the first official camp day! After helping at the kitchen, Mitchie decided to go to her classes.

Today, she had Vocal, Guitar, and Piano classes. Vocal class (Brown is the instructor) was really nice because there is Caitlyn, Peggy, Ella, and Tess. After that, she went to the Guitar class (Jason is the instructor) with Peggy, Caitlyn and Ella went to Dance class (Shane is the instructor, _again_) while Tess has Music History (Nate is the instructor). Then, they all met again after lunch after Mitchie helped at the kitchen. While talking, she saw Shane looking at them (or her?) so she waved and smiled at him. They are both talking to each other by giving each other looks. She saw Nate ('_I didn't notice him earlier. Where did he came from? Oh, he looked cute today but not as cute as Shane. Stop! I'm doing it again, ugh! But Nate looks a little grumpy today.'_ she thought) grabbed Shane's arm and pulled him somewhere.

After lunch, she went to her last class for today which is Piano class. Caitlyn, Ella and Peggy went to Music History class while Tess was in Songwriting.

In Piano class (Dee is the instructor), Mitchie got excited since it will be her first time there. She got picked to play the piano for the first day! As usual, she got nervous and got worried that she might mess up and besides, this is another one of her personal songs that tells about what she feels. When she started to play the piano, Dee urged her to sing. Mitchie stopped playing then took a deep breath the started playing again.

_I'm losing myself  
Tryin' to compete  
With everyone else  
Instead of just being me  
Don't know where to turn  
I've stuck in this routine  
I need to change my ways  
Instead of always being weak_

_I don't wanna be afraid  
I wanna wake up feeling beautiful today  
And know that I'm okay  
'Cause everyone's perfect in their usual way  
So you see  
I just wanna believe in me  
La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la_

Mitchie was going to stop playing but Dee signalled her to continue. Mitchie took a deep breath and continued. It's a good thing she already finished the song.

_The mirror can lie  
Doesn't show you what's inside  
And it, it can tell you you're full of life  
It's amazing what you can hide  
Just by putting on a smile_

_I don't wanna be afraid  
I wanna wake up feeling beautiful today  
And know that I'm okay  
'Cause everyone's perfect in their usual way  
So you see  
I just wanna believe in me_

_I'm quickly finding out  
I'm not about to break down, not today  
I guess I always knew  
That I had all the strength to make it through  
And I cannot be afraid  
I'm gonna wake up feeling beautiful today  
And know that I'm okay  
'Cause everyone's perfect in their usual way  
So you see, now  
Now I believe in me  
Now I believe in me_

The whole class were silent as she was playing. Once Mitchie finished playing the song, the whole class erupted into cheers and some cried. They all stood up and gave her a standing ovation. Dee walked to her and pushed away her tears.

"Is that an original?" Dee asked Mitchie.

"Yes, but I-" Mitchie replied but Dee cut her off.

"Uh-Uh, no buts. It's beautiful." Dee said to her.

'_Déjà vu much?'_ Mitchie thought.

Mitchie smiled and thanked her. "Give your audience a bow." she whispered to Mitchie. Mitchie nodded and bowed. As she was walking back to her chair, her classmates were complimenting her and some are talking about how good she was. Mitchie blushed at this as she sat down.

After the class, almost everyone wanted to be her friend and some guys asked her to hang out some time. Then, one of her classmates approached her and asked, "Aren't you the cook's daughter?"

All of them went silent but she managed to reply. She's obviously not gonna lie this time, she promised herself that she'll be true to herself and everyone since last year's drama. "Yes, I am actually."

'_Please, no drama or anything! Please, please!!!'_ Mitchie silently hoped.

Her classmates were still silent until one shouted, "So cool!" The rest complimented her again and her mom's cooking, saying that it's the best camp food in history.

After a few more minutes of being attacked with questions and compliments, she made her way to her mom's cabin and started grabbing some of her stuffs since she'll be sleeping with Caitlyn for some days. She put them in a bag and went to Caitlyn's cabin. The cabin was empty since Caitlyn still have Music producing class.

Mitchie picked the bed next to Caitlyn and put her stuffs inside her own dresser. Once finished, she decided to take a stroll around camp and breathe some fresh a**ir.**

**--**

**Whew.. that's long! (2,989 words to be exact!!)I know.. Not much happened but just wait for the next chapter and you'll be SHOCKED!! **

**Now, TRIVIA: Do you know that i had a hard time choosing which song Mitchie would sing?? First, it's 'Mercy On Me' (because i watch Demi singing it but thought that Mitchie would probably sing an original!), then it became 'Until You're Mine' (because i wanted the song to be for Shane but i decided to use it later) so i ended up with 'Believe in Me' because i thought that now that Mitchie found herself, she now has to believe in herself and be strong!Anyway, sara155, are you a fortune-tellr or something? How did you know that the Jitchie is coming?! And some wanted Nitchie back but some like Smitchie!! Hmm.. tough one.. but i'll make way though! Don't worry there's more to come!! **

**So, still no trivias people but here's the QUESTION!!!!-WHAT IS NICK'S FAVORITE SONG IN CAMP ROCK?-**

**Same rules!!**

**Oh, and lastly, REVIEW!! I would like this fic to have an average of 5 or more because it makes me sad to see it less than five!**

**AND.. since you guys are SO awesome, I'll let you have a peak in the next chapter!!! Hope it'll make up for the LONG author's note!!!**

**Next on** _Chapter 11: Birdhouse Kiss_**!!! (see, i even gave you the title!)**

_She was glowing and Shane Gray honestly thinks that Mitchie is most beautiful whenever she sing._

_Mitchie's eyes widened. "H-How did you.." she trailed off._

_Her first kiss…_

_"You know Jase? You just don't know when to be smart."_

**Oooohh!!! Is it drama?? I think you guys know what might happen next! Subscribe, favorite, and review to know!!!**


	11. Birdhouse Kiss

**Hello! As promised, an update! woohoo!! 60 revies!! haha!!!!**

Burnin-Up-For-You-Baby, I'm glad you like the chapter.. haha! I thought really hard on what Jason's dialogue would be.. ^^

sara155, glad you liked the chapter too.. ^^

I would like to dedicate this chapter to jbanddemiobsessed95x!!! Yes, THIS IS ME is Nick's favorite song!!!

**Enjoy!**

--

_RECAP:_

_Mitchie picked the bed next to Caitlyn and put her stuffs inside her own dresser. Once finished, she decided to take a stroll around camp and breathe some fresh air._

--

Chapter 11: Birdhouse Kiss

Shane early dismissed his class since it's the first day. He's slightly disappointed that Mitchie was not in his class today but maybe she'll be there tomorrow. Shane sighed for he was glad that this tiring day was finally over. He went to his cabin to take a short shower since he became sweaty in the dance class.

After taking a bath and got dressed, he made his way to the lake. As he was on his way, he heard a very beautiful voice coming from the Piano classroom. He made a detour and as he was getting nearer, he identified the voice as Mitchie's. Shane can't help himself to smile; it reminded him of the past.

He peeked inside by the windows and saw her. She was sitting at the chair in front of the Grand Piano inside the classroom as she played. He looked at her full of admiration that he used to stop before.

She was glowing and Shane Gray honestly thinks that Mitchie is most beautiful whenever she sing. She was swaying with every note, her voice blending with them. Her eyes would sometimes close, feeling its beautiful melody.

Mitchie Torres doesn't cease to amaze Shane Gray.

Shane figured out that she was singing another one of her originals. He thought that the song may be about believing and staying true to yourself and to stay strong. Shane smiled at this and just closed his eyes to feel the music.

Once she finished playing, Shane opened his eyes once again to see Mitchie smiling contently. The class cheered and some also cried. Shane sighed happily and decided to go to that lake to let every feeling sink in to him.

--

Caitlyn, Peggy, and Ella were In Nate's class.

Nate let out a sigh.

_No Mitchie in sight…_

As the class was finished, he called Caitlyn and asked her where Mitchie is. Caitlyn looked at her suspiciously but told him that she might be in her Piano class right now. Nate thanked her and left.

By the time he got there, the room was already empty. He sighed sadly. He was hoping to ask Mitchie out again but he's late. He thought that she might be in the kitchen but when he got there, Connie said that Mitchie is still not there. Nate also checked her cabin but found none.

Where would she be?

Nate knew the answer very well. He's sure that she's probably in her favorite spot right now.

And so as Shane's.

--

Shane was sitting calmly at the platform (again) when Jason came. He said he was bored so he decided to tag along with Shane.

After a few minutes, Mitchie arrived too. She greeted them and sat between them.

Shane was still humming the song Mitchie sang earlier involuntarily. Mitchie noticed that the song sounded familiar. "I think I know that song." She said.

"You do?" Jason asked her. "Please make him stop! Since I got here, he's been humming that song over and over again!"

Mitchie looked at Shane while he gave her a grin. Mitchie looked at him confusedly.

"Of course Mitchie know what song it is." Shane said to Jason, the grin not leaving his face. "She wrote it, don't you?" his eyes diverted to Mitchie. "_Now I believe in me…"_ he sang.

Mitchie's eyes widened. "H-How did you.." she trailed off.

"I was on my way here when I passed by your class and suddenly I heard this girl singing and I was totally captivated." He said as he was staring deeply in her cute brown eyes.

Mitchie got tongue tied and don't know what to say. She was so lost in his gaze. Her cheeks were now slightly pink as he was slowly leaning his face to hers. Mitchie caught her breath as she stared back at his deep jet black eyes.

Jason looked at the two who seemed like they're the only one there. "Uhh.. guys? I'm still here you know."

Mitchie and Shane were snapped back in reality when they heard Jason spoke. Both of them sat straight avoiding each other's eyes.. "So," Mitchie started, trying to change the topic. "Where did you go at lunch when Nate grabbed you?" she asked.

"Oh, we made up with Jason." Shane said.

"Why? Did you guys fight or something?" Mitchie's brows furrowed then she looked at Shane.

"It's because Shane here is being a jerk, that's why." Jason answered. He received a deathly glare from Shane. "Hey, I'm just saying!"

Mitchie looked at Shane. "So someone is turning back into a jerk, huh?"

Shane quickly shook his head. "No! It's not what you think! I would certainly NOT go back into a jerk! You changed me and I consider that as your greatest gift for me so I surely won't change back! It's all Jason's fault because he did some tricks to Nate, then he asked what asphyxia means then Nate gave him a nerdy answer and I gave him an answer that is in his language! Then I just gave them a comment that will cause the fan girls to run away then-" Shane stopped when he heard Mitchie chuckle.

"Why are you laughing?" Shane asked as he gave Mitchie a look.

"I don't know." Mitchie said as the laughter died down.

"You have a cute laugh." Jason said to her.

Mitchie smiled at him. "Thank you."

"You know, the truth is Shane is a liar. He promised that he'll build me a birdhouse but yesterday, he told me that 'I will never make a stupid bird house!'" Jason said, forming air quotes as he mimicked Shane.

"Oooh, Shane Gray is a liar AND a meanie." Mitchie said to Shane as she laughed.

"At least I'm a cute, hot liar AND meanie rock star!" Shane exclaimed. Mitchie laughed again as she shook her head.

Jason rolled his eyes at him. "Oh, please."

Mitchie stopped laughing as she realized something. She immediately stood up. "I'll be back, wait here OK?"

The two looked at her confusedly but agreed anyway. Mitchie made her way back to her mom's cabin to get something when she ran into someone.

"Sorry, I wasn't looking!"

"Mitchie! I'm so glad I found you!" a familiar voice said.

"Nate!" Mitchie exclaimed. "Sorry, I'm in a hurry right now. Just meet me at the lake, I'll be back!" She said then walked away. Nate was confused but went to the lake anyway.

As she arrived in the cabin, she started to look for something. She smiled when she saw it. She quickly grabbed it and made her way back to the lake.

When Nate got there, he saw that Shane and Jason were there too. They chatted for a while. Mitchie came back while they are talking about Shane's favorite dust ball.

"I'm back!" She called. The three saw her carrying a carefully wrapped box with a ribbon on it.

"What's that?" Jason asked.

"It's a gift." Mitchie said.

"For?"

"You." Mitchie told Jason. He smiled at her and gave her a big hug then started to jump up and down as Mitchie handed it to him.

"Oh my gosh! I wonder what it is?" Jason tore the wrappings and the box. He gasped in awe as he pulled out what inside the before carefully wrapped box.

"I made that with the help of my dad. I remembered you telling me last year what you have always wanted so I decided to make one. Sorry if it's not that good.." Mitchie said to Jason when he didn't gave her anymore reaction.

"A BIRDHOUSE!!!! IT'S A DREAM COME TRUE!! IT'S SO BEAUTIFUL!! I LOVE IT!!" Jason screamed as he stared at it with more awe. It was a medium-sized birdhouse that was painted yellow (Jason's favorite color because of Big Bird) and the roof is red in color. Two eight notes were painted both sides of the door and there is a small circular hole at the top center which serves as the window of the bird. "I LOVE YOU MITCHIE!!!" he gave Mitchie a hug again.

"Same here." Mitchie hugged him back. Jason pulled away and looked at her with more happiness on his face. Then suddenly, he gave Mitchie a kiss.

On the lips.

Shane and Nate, who were just watching the whole scene, were jaw dropped as their eyes widened.

Mitchie seemed paralyzed when Jason kissed her. And _still_ kissing her. She was confused and looked at the two to ask for help but they were also too shocked on what's happening.

Mitchie still have second thoughts about if she should push Jason away. She knew he's sensitive and might get the wrong message.

But what is the wrong message anyway?

Whatever it was, Mitchie doesn't care at all because she began to panic as her body was needing for air. Shane was the first to recover from shock and pulled Jason.

Mitchie looked at him thankfully as she breathed for air. She still stood there, unable to move, felling confused, shock, and one thing entered her mind.

Her first kiss…

"Wow! That felt good!" Jason exclaimed. "Let's do it again!"

"Jason, you cannot do it _ever_ again!" Shane said then they heard Mitchie sobbed. A moment of silence came where someone would be saying 'Awkward' right now.

Mitchie couldn't control her tears anymore. She doesn't want to cry in front of them but she couldn't stop. She just realized that she lost something that she could never take back, something she had always preserved for someone really important, something that consist most of her fantasies and dreams. "Sorry, I-I'll be going now." She dashed off.

Once she left, Nate recovered from the shock. "Look what you did Jason! You made her cry!"

"I didn't do anything!"

Shane rolled his eyes and grabbed him by his collar. "Didn't do anything?! You kissed her for about a minute when she gave you birdhouse and you're saying you didn't do anything?!" Shane exclaimed.

"But she said she loves me too!" Jason said.

"No she didn't!" Nate glared at him.

"She did! When I said to her that I love her, she replied 'same here'!"

Shane couldn't take it anymore. He removed his grip on Jason's collar and left.

Nate just looked at his older friend. "You know Jase? You just don't know when to be smart." He said as he walked away leaving a very confused Jason.

--

**Ohh~ Is it drama? Hmm... Did it shock you??**

**I'm not really good in writing Jitchie so bear with me people! haha!**

**So anyway, i would like to apologize since i may not update for a long time because i need to study for my college entrance exam that will be on Jan.18.. wish me luck! haha!**

**No trivias again.. so QUESTIONS!!!**

**-DO YOU HAVE A CAMP ROCK DVD EXTENDED EDITION???-**

**Same answer as me would have their names dedicated for the next chapter...**

**REVIEW!**


	12. Hello There Kissy Boy!

**-Pen Name changed (as of 01/29/09)...- (because I'm afraid that my friends are going to find out that I'm writing stories... they'll criticize me! The horror!!! Hope it's fine with you guys!)**

**Hey guys! I'm baaaack!!!! Haha! I'm glad you are shocked about what Jason did..!^^ And thank you for the reviews! I mean wow! 7 Reviews? You guys are the greatest!**

**I'm really SORRY for not updating! I just had to study for my entrance exam and our periodical test! And guess what? I'm failing math! I suck, i know...**

**Anyhoo, I would like to dedicate this chapter to ****jbanddemiobsessed95x****, and ****TurnUpTheMusic-x****!! Yes, I also have the DVD, actually I bought it the day I last updated (01/03/09)**

**--**

RECAP:

"_She did! When I said to her that I love her, she replied 'same here'!"_

_Shane couldn't take it anymore. He removed his grip on Jason's collar and left._

_Nate just looked at his older friend. "You know Jase? You just don't know when to be smart." He said as he walked away leaving a very confused Jason._

--

CHAPTER12: Hello There Kissy Boy!

Have you watched a scene in a horror movie where the sun set early and everything was silent and creepy? When all you can hear were the blowing of the wind, and gushing of the bushes and trees? Some people may call it scary and will start to build up some crazy thoughts in their minds. Well, Caitlyn Gellar found that thing stupid.

'_Pfft, ghost? Yeah right, morons.'_ She always thought.

But this time, she's not thinking that way. Somehow, after her Music Producing class, it's already dark outside and you cannot hear even a soul. It's all dark but with a mysterious orange glow from the sun.

'_Soul…' _Caitlyn gulped. _'Stupid ghost stories!'_

She's now in front of her cabin – which seemed like in the deepest and darkest side of the camp. Different thoughts entered her mind. As she was about to reach for the door, she heard a muffled cry. Beads of sweat were starting to form on her forehead and she felt goosebumps. After a few moments, the sound of the cry was gone. Caitlyn silently prayed that _whatever_ was inside her cabin would not come back. She grabbed the door and opened it slowly and peeked inside only to see a pair of bloodshot eyes staring back at her.

"OH MY GOD!!!!!" Caitlyn screamed. "AHHHH!!!!!!" she was about to run away when_ it _grabbed her arm and pulled her inside. "Please don't hurt me! Promise, I won't exorcise you or anything. Please don't eat me!!!"

"What are you talking about?"

Caitlyn found that voice awfully familiar. She looked up and saw a _very_ messed up Mitchie. Her hair was everywhere, her mascara was all over her cheeks together with the tearstains, and also, the ever-so-scary puffy bloodshot eyes.

"Mitchie, you scared me! You look…" Caitlyn started.

"Hideous?"

"No!" she said. "I was going to say scary! But hideous is much better."

Mitchie let out a groan as she sat on her bed. Caitlyn sensed something was wrong so she can't help to ask her.

"What happened?" she asked. "It's just the first day of camp and the last time I saw you, you're definitely _not_ like _that_." Mitchie gave no reply. "Mitchie, come on! Whatever it is that's bothering you, set it aside for now because first, it's your first day here with me and I certainly want to have a good time. And second, we need to get ready for the open mic tonight! We can just solve it later."

"It _cannot_ be solved Caitlyn. And I could _never_ take it back." Mitchie said as she pushed away the tears forming in her eyes.

Caitlyn gave her a look then her eyes widened. "Oh no! Don't tell me you…"

Mitchie shook her head. "Cait, I have a purity ring." She said as she showed Caitlyn her ring that was hanging in a string around her neck.

"Oh, what happened then?" she asked, now confused.

"My…" Mitchie's voice began to shake. "F-First kiss..."

"Oh my gosh! Who's the jerk?" Caitlyn asked. She's sure that it's definitely not Shane because if he does, Mitchie would probably make goo-goo eyes right now while dreaming about him.

'_Oh, how I wish he's a jerk…'_ Mitchie thought as she thought of Shane.

"Well?" Caitlyn said.

Mitchie sighed deeply. "Jason." She said.

"Jason who?"

"Jason of Connect 3." Mitchie said plainly.

Caitlyn gave her another look as she scoffed. "You're kidding me right?" Mitchie shook her head. "Seriously?! He actually has a brain to kiss a girl?!!!"

"Caitlyn!" Mitchie said to her friend.

"Okay, okay. Sorry about that." Caitlyn said. "But seriously, why in the world did he kiss you?"

Mitchie let out another sigh. "I don't know. I just gave him the birdhouse I made for him and the rest was history."

"Well, that sure is confusing alright. But you have to admit though, you're pretty lucky to be kissed by one of the hottest men in the world today. And surely, the other girls would kill just to be in your shoes."

Just then, they heard a knock on the door. Caitlyn signalled Mitchie to go to the bathroom to fix herself as she went to open the door. Mitchie quickly got up and entered the bathroom.

When Caitlyn opened the door, she saw three people in front of her. The first one is Shane who seemed pretty mad; the second is Nate who was also mad, and lastly, the very nervous and sorry looking Jason.

"Hello there kissy boy!" She greeted Jason.

"Where's Mitchie?" Nate asked.

"She's in the bathroom cutting herself because a stupid bird-freak kissed her." Caitlyn joked.

"WHAT???!" The boys asked in unison. The dashed their way inside and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Mitchie! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to kiss you!" Jason shouted as they bang the door. "Please don't cut yourself!"

"Mitchie! Get a hold of yourself!" Nate said.

"Don't do it Mitchie! Please!" Shane said.

The door opened and revealed a confused cut-free Mitchie who is giving them weird looks. "Why would I cut myself?" The boys glared at Caitlyn.

"Hey! I was just kidding!" Caitlyn defended herself. "Funny huh? Ha-ha." She said and sat on her bed. "But seriously, you three looked really funny with those _'Oh Mitchie! Please don't cut yourself! Don't do it!'_" she laughed.

Mitchie sighed. "Anyways, what brings you here?" she asked the boys.

"I-I.." Jason started. "I'm sorry for what happened. I thought that when you said that you love me, it meant like-like but I guess not. Please don't be angry with me…"

"Jason, I'm not angry." Mitchie said. "I… I'm just sad because I lost my first kiss."

"What is it with girls and their first whatevers?" Shane asked himself.

"What is it with you and being a jerk?" Mitchie said to Shane. Shane glared at her.

"She looks OK to me." Shane whispered to Nate.

Nate rolled his eyes. "So, does this means you forgive him now?"

Mitchie looked at Jason and smiled. "Yeah. I forgive you. The past is past and there is no way I could ever take back what is lost. I don't want to waste my summer avoiding you anyways."

"Yay!" Jason exclaimed. "Group hug!"

After the suffocating hug from Jason, Caitlyn finally spoke, "Great! Now that it's all settled, you guys may leave now because Mitchie and I will be preparing for the open mic." She kicked the boys out and shut the door.

"I don't want to perform in open mic Caitlyn." Mitchie said to her.

"Why? You did in Final Jam!" Caitlyn asked her.

"I just… I don't feel like it." She said. "Besides, I don't have a song to sing."

Caitlyn thought for a minute. "How about 'Who Will I Be'?"

Last year, Caitlyn saw a CD from Mitchie's cabin with the words 'Mitchie's Tunes' on it. She borrowed it and when she returned it she said that her music producing is not so bad. She burned a copy for herself and improved it.

"Please?" She begged.

Mitchie had no choice. "Fine."

"Yay!" Caitlyn grabbed her laptop, pushed the power button, and sat on the bed. While the laptop was loading, she grabbed her phone and called Tess.

"Hey! Yeah, I'm fine. Listen, can you, Peggy, and Ella come over here and be back-up singers for Mitchie. Yes, I know you don't sing back-up. But Mitchie sang as back-up for you last year! Please? OK, I'll wait." Caitlyn was silent for a minute. "How did it go? Really! That's great! Thanks! Go here ASAP! What? No! No glittery costumes. Yes. OK, bye!"

Everything was happening so fast. Tess, Peggy, and Ella came to their cabin when Caitlyn finished making some minor adjustments. The music started playing and the rest was history.

--

After a few hours, they are already inside the cabin where the Open Mic Jam will be held. A lot of people were already there, the newcomers looked excited and happy. The others were just as happy and excited.

While walking, a boy approached Mitchie. "Hey! You're the girl in the piano class right?"

Mitchie looked at him. "Yeah… Hey."

"I just want to tell you that you are _awesome_! Are you gonna perform tonight?"

"I-I guess."

"Sweet!" The boy bid goodbye to her and left. Caitlyn and the others were giving each other weird looks.

"Looks like someone is getting popular." Peggy said. They all nodded except Mitchie.

"I am _not_! Oh look, there's the guys!" Mitchie pointed at the far side of the cabin where there are so many girls gathering holding some marker, posters, and cameras.

"They sure are there." Tess said. When the fan girls left, they approached the boys and greeted them.

"Hey guys!" Mitchie greeted.

"Hey!"

"Are you gonna perform?" Jason asked her.

"Y-Yeah." She replied, feeling a bit awkward. _'Whoa, what's with the awkwardness? Breathe Mitchie, breathe. But… he kissed me even though we're not dating or whatever! It's normal to feel awkward! But…'_

"That's nice! Good luck!" he cheered.

"We're going to perform too!" Nate said.

"Really?" The girls squealed.

"It's a song Jason wrote just now. I think he finally found his special girl since this time, the song is about a person. And can you believe he can write a normal song?" Shane said. Jason elbowed him, giving him a look. "What!"

"For your information, I already wrote a song not about birds before."

"Yeah, but the label rejected it because it's a song about a bird's nest."

Jason didn't have the chance to reply because they heard Dee's voice. "Hey camp rock-ers! Let's give a hand for the awesome, talented people who are going to perform tonight! Let's kick it, yeah!"

**--**

**Yeah, lame I know! This is not exactly what I had in mind but I just thought that it's Mitchie's second day at camp and it would be early to start a drama. Besides, who can be mad at the cute innocent Jason?**

**Yeah, I thought so too.**

**But tell me if you don't like it so I can replace it..^^**

**Well anyway, here is a TRIVIA QUESTION!!!**

**-WHAT COLOR IS CAITLYN'S LAPTOP BAG?-**

**!hint. Can be found when she and Mitchie first met .hint!**


	13. Performance, a Confession

**It's great to be back! I'm so very sorry for the late update! I was going to put this up on Valentines Day but the internet is not working sorry.. but now, we have out own internet connection so expect faster updates (?) and new stories! I have 5 stories in mind right now.. lol...**

**So anyway, i found out that you can reply to a review. I'm so stupid! So expect replies to your reviews from now on.. And thank you for the positive reviews, btw! I'm glad you guys enjoyed the last chapter even if there's not much romance.**

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to ilovethejb (I MISS YOU!!!), and TurnUpTheMusic-x.. the answer is ORANGE..!!**

**Oh and to Eloisel54 (welcome to this story! I hope you stick around with us!^^)**

**--**

Chapter 13: Performance, a Confession

The crowd burst out with cheers and screams. I can't help it. The excitement is so contagious. I let out a smile and a cheered too.

"First up, we have the awesome latest Final Jam winner, Margaret Dupree!"

I looked at Peggy with a questioning look. She didn't tell us that she's performing!

"Hey, no fair! You didn't tell us!" Ella said, clearly having the same thought as me.

"You didn't ask." she said. She walked to the middle of the room and grabbed a microphone and her guitar. While she was playing, I thought of what happened last year; I told a lie to everybody just to get them notice my existence, caught up in Tess' drama, got close with Shane, some canoe rides, me falling for Shane…

Does Shane felt the same way too?

I started to wonder, what was he gonna say when we were on our last canoe ride together last year? Was he gonna confess? Was he going to ask me out?

I sighed. Stupid fantasies of mine. Shane wouldn't do such thing, he's _Shane Gray_!

I let out a bitter chuckle. Just saying his name explains it all. Sure, I don't treat Shane like a pop star but sometimes, the reality hits you hard. Just saying his name tells all the reasons why he wouldn't like someone like me.

Maybe he was going to tell me about his special girl.

Yeah, that must be it.

I need to remind myself that Shane's heart is already owned by someone.

I let out another sigh. All this wondering is just making me sad. I shook my head to clear out my thoughts.

Peggy is already done performing and I didn't notice. I think I should really stop thinking about Shane. It's not healthy.

"Isn't that performance great?!" Dee asked. "Now, here's the girl who will rock your socks, Mitchie Torres!"

The crowd cheered once more, especially those kids in the piano class. This is so embarrassing.

"Mitchie, let's go!" Caitlyn pulled me. She prepared the laptop and the other things that we would use.

The upbeat music started to play. My eyes automatically locked eyes with Shane. I felt my heart skipped a beat and my face heating up. I quickly shrugged off the feeling and looked at Nate who was smiling at me.

I breathed. I should forget Shane and move on. I like Nate, remember? I seem to forget that a lot.

But on second thought, Nate already has a special girl too.

Why do I always like someone who already has their hearts taken?

I started singing, concentrating on Nate while fighting the urge to look at Shane. When I can't fight the urge anymore I closed my eyes then looked at Jason. He was cheering and jumping up and down. That made me smile. There's just something about Jason that makes you feel happy.

I suddenly felt happy and light. My heart skipped a beat when he did the hot male hair flip and faced me once again with a sheepish grin. Oh Jason…

God! What am I thinking? I think I like them all!

Not. Good.

--

I put my arms across my chest while looking at Mitchie. She seemed to be in a deep thought. She was like that since Peggy started performing. When her name was called, she didn't seem to notice that Caitlyn even have to pull her.

When the music started playing, I caught her eye but her gaze quickly diverted to Nate's. He smiled at her. I noticed that he was blushing, or is his cheeks naturally like that?

Nah… He's blushing.

Now, it's my turn to be in a deep thought. The way Nate is acting around Mitchie is not normal. He's not like that. Does Nate like Mitchie?

He can't do that! Mitchie is mine!

Oh wait, Mitchie and I are… We're not really like boyfriends and girlfriends. Heck, we're not even going out. And Nate has all the rights to like her. I didn't tell them about my feelings for Mitchie so he has no idea that he has to back off.

And I mean, who wouldn't like Mitchie?

She's so cute and beautiful, her brown eyes are to die for, her personality is just so great, her killer smile, and her voice is just so… so…

Words can't even describe it!

Alright, I'm going to ask her out tonight!

Mitchie closed her eyes then looked at Jason when they opened once again. Jason is cheering for Mitchie while jumping up and down.

Bird Brain.

Oh wait, look at the irony.

I saw Mitchie smiled. Her eyes lit up and she was now singing cheerfully. Once her performance was over, Dee showed up again.

"It's that performance great?" Dee asked the crowed.

"We love you Mitchie!" I heard a boy screamed.

Whoa, what was that all about? How dare him! This is not good, I need to act fast. Guys are starting to notice how great Mitchie is, and I'm not gonna let every single one of them even touch Mitchie. Never.

I looked at Nate and I saw him gritting his teeth while looking at the guys who screamed. Oh boy, was he jealous.

Let me tell you guys that Shane Gray is never jealous. On second thought, I am jealous a bit earlier. Pfft, so what? Like that guy can steal Mitchie from me. Ha-ha.

I'm more worried about Nate. He's a big competition in case he really has feelings for Mitchie

"Settle down. I know she's great." Dee laughed. "Now, the most awaited performance, let's welcome the Connect 3!"

Well, that's our cue. We walked in the middle and prepared the stuffs we'll be using.

"Hey guys!" I greeted them. They let out a cheer but the fan girls let out a squeal. "We'll be playing something new. Jason wrote this one and I hope you'll like it." I gave them the signal to start playing.

Jason grabbed a microphone and said, "Mitchie, this is for you. I love you, please don't be mad."

What the heck?!

The room became quiet. Of course, that confession is so shocking. After a few moments, I got over the shock and talk to Jason.

"I am not singing this!" I said. Of course, Jason wrote this song – for Mitchie! And I'll be singing it? No way!

Nate came too and said the same thing. Jason seemed sad and confused.

"Why?" he asked.

I was taken aback by his question. "Uh… because…"

"Because nothing." Jason said to us. "Why can't you guys be supportive and happy for me? I wrote this song for Mitchie and I don't see anything wrong with that."

I hate to say this but he's right.

"Fine." Nate agreed. "We'll sing this song."

"Yeah, let's do this thing." I said too.

--

The crowed went silent. Great. I want to crawl under a rock right now and just die. It's the first time a boy confessed to me and I just don't know how to handle it.

Especially the death glares of some girls.

Not to mention everyone seemed shocked. Even Nate and Shane! They're all staring at me and Jason.

Caitlyn gave me a teasing look, while Tess, Ella, and Peggy were looking at me, wide-eyed and shocked then let out a squeal.

"I-I have nothing to do with this." I said. No sense at all.

Ella let out an 'oooh' while Tess and Peggy kept on staring at me. I saw Shane and Nate talk to Jason. They looked angry. Shane said something to Jason then he looked taken aback when Jason replied. Then I just saw him and Nate nodding and went back to their places.

Once the music started playing, the crowed looked at the band.

_Oh, yeah, oh, yeah  
If the heart is always searching  
Can you ever find a home?  
I've been looking for that someone  
I'll never make it on my own  
Dreams can't take the place of loving you  
There's got to be a million reasons why it's true_

Shane sang with displeasure on his face. But of course, he got lost in the music. The music is just so beautiful. I never thought Jason can write something as beautiful as that (no offense). I can't believe that he wrote that for me. Is this for real? I let out a smile. It was just… so awesome.

_When you look me in the eyes  
And tell me that you love me  
Everything's alright  
When you're right here by my side  
When you look me in the eyes  
I catch a glimpse of heaven  
I find my paradise  
When you look me in the eyes_Jason was singing with Shane when they were singing the chorus. He was staring at me. I suddenly feel light and tingly.

_How long will I be waiting  
To be with you again?  
I'm gonna tell you that I love you  
In the best way that I can  
I can't take a day without you here  
you're the light that makes my darkness disappear_

When you look me in the eyes  
And tell me that you love me  
Everything's alright  
When you're right here by my side  
When you look me in the eyes  
I catch a glimpse of heaven  
I find my paradise  
When you look me in the eyes

Movin' on  
I start to realize  
I can reach my tomorrow  
I can hold my head up high  
And it's all because you're by my side

_When you look me in the eyes  
And tell me that you love me  
Everything's alright  
When you're right here by my side_

When I hold you in my arms  
I know that it's forever  
I just got to let you know  
I never wanna let you go  
'Cause when you look me in the eyes

_And tell me that you love me  
Everything's alright  
When you're right here by my side  
When you look me in the eyes  
I catch a glimpse of heaven  
Oh, I find my paradise  
When you look me in the eyes_

_Oh, yeah, ah_As the song finished, the audience applauded. Jason took of his guitar, grabbed something and ran to me.

"Here, this is for you." He handed me a bouquet of roses, a brown Teddy bear holding a heart that says the words 'I Love You' and a heart-shaped box of chocolates. "I love you Mitchie, I really do."

I was speechless. I don't know what to say. Everything's so sudden. Tess, Peggy, Ella, and Caitlyn let out squeals and giggles. "A-Are you sure? Isn't it too sudden?" I asked him. "I mean, we barely know each other and – are you really sure?"

He nodded as he smiled. "I love you more than birds and birdhouses combined." He said, sounding so sincere like it the basic fact in life.

He just looks so cute! He just seemed so happy just seeing me. He's glowing. What's a girl to do?

Alright, this is hard. I just realized that I have a crush on him (on the three of them, to be exact) and now he's confessing with gifts too.

It's the first time a boy gave me a gift. Or gifts, I mean.

But that's the sweetest thing a boy said to me. It definitely pulled my heartstrings. Jason is so sweet! And he's also showing that heart-skipping smile of him that I really like.

I bit my lip. I want to say 'awww' right now but I need to stop it. But I failed to suppress the giggle. I accepted his gifts.

But I felt a bit awkward though.

After a few more performances, Jason didn't leave my side. For the first time, Shane didn't enter my mind. Jason is just so sweet and he's always asking me if I needed anything. I can feel the glares of the girls and the teasing looks that my friends are at throwing me.

I also feel guilty. As if I did something wrong. Why do I feel like I'm fooling Shane? What am I doing? I felt like I'm a two-timer!

It's three actually.

I'm so confused! What's happening to me? Isn't it too sudden, too fast?

I hate this.

**--**

**AHH!! Jason is such a sweetheart!**

**I don't usually write in POVs but i think it's necessary in this chapter.. do you think i should go back to my old style or stick with POVs?**

**How was your prom? Mine is so... AHH!! A guy gave me a rose and confessed..! (he's been courting me for 2yrs now, i think?) I can't believe i almost had a boyfriend but oh well.. i need to pass math.. what i feel can be set aside for now.. MUST study..**

**TRIVIA QUESTION!**

**-What is the name of Tess' cabin?-**

**Well that's easy isn't it?**

**REVIEW!**


	14. Complications

**Pen name changed AGAIN!!!**

**Sorry for not updating for more than a month. School is such a buzz and I suffered with a serious writer's block. I didn't have the idea on how to continue the story so it took some time. Hopefully, you guys are still there to read and review this fic!**

**This chapter is dedicated to Angie-ange, ilovethejb, sara155, hpswst101, Suuz112, and Burnin-Up-For-You-Baby. The answer is Cabin VIBE!!!!  
**

* * *

RECAP:

_I also feel guilty. As if I did something wrong. Why do I feel like I'm fooling Shane? What am I doing? I felt like I'm a two-timer!_

_It's three actually._

_I'm so confused! What's happening to me? Isn't it too sudden, too fast?_

_I hate this._

* * *

Chapter 14: Complications

Shane could feel his veins throbbing. _Don't you think you're getting too close, Jason?!_ He screamed in his mind. His eyes narrowed as he watched the two; Jason being _too_ caring in his prospective, too close, too sweet, too romantic.

Exactly what makes a girl fall in-love.

He had to do something... _anything_ to avoid Mitchie to fall for him. He's wrong that he took him as a joke. Now, he's the _enemy_. Hold up!

What? Jealousy is making him evil. He can't be like this. He can't be a jerk _again_! He breathed to calm himself. _Breathe Shane, breathe... Think of a happy place.. like a river, with a canoe, where Mitchie is sitting, smiling at me, laughing at my lame jokes, her voice..._

_I'm such a mush. Oh well, like anyone would know._

--

Nate gritted his teeth and clenched his fist tighter every second that has passed. Why? He was staring at Jason and Mitchie who are looking so happy together. Jason is so sweet that he acts as if he's her boyfriend! He looked over to Shane and saw him staring at them too. Nate can imagine that they both have the same look on their faces.

And that would be jealousy. Shane's eyes narrowed as he was still looking at them but then became wide-eyes and closed his eyes. He breathed and soon smiled.

_Gee, I wonder what he's thinking... Weird._

He returned his gaze to the couple. He must confess his feelings for her, and soon. He won't be so sure that Jason is gonna be a joke in this competition.

--

When the Opening Night Jam ended, they said their 'goodnight' and 'see you tomorrow' to their friends and went to their specific cabins. Tess, Peggy, and Ella left first while Caitlyn decided to have a little quality time before calling it a day.

"Hey there, boy!" She called Shane as she approached him.

"Sorry Caitlyn, can't talk right now. I have something to do." He was planning to catch up on Mitchie and Jason to spy on them, and if he'll be lucky, confess to her but after two paces Caitlyn grabbed his arm.

"Whoa, slow down Shane." She said to him as she smirked. "You're not actually gonna disturb them, right?" Shane looked at her, shocked. "Oh come on Shane, I'm not as blind as her." She looked at Mitchie. "Besides, you're too obvious to be unnoticed."

Shane sighed, exasperated. "If it's so obvious, why doesn't she know?"

"Well you know how the saying goes..."

"What saying?"

"I forgot but I'll let you know if I remembered."

Shane gave her a look after he saw Jason and Mitchie leaving. "You're actually wasting my time, you know that?"

"Ouch. That's enough." Caitlyn put her hands on her chest and sighed dramatically. "I was going to help you out but I guess I'll just go to Nate and help him instead."

"NO! Stay, I'm sorry!" he begged.

"Fine. But I'm tired. Let's talk about it tomorrow."

Shane looked a bit hesitant but later agreed. He bid goodnight to Caitlyn and soon left the cabin too. While he was making his way to their cabin, he heard a quiet sob. It came from under the bushes. He made his way slowly to avoid making any inappropriate noise. When he got nearer, he saw a person who is curled up like a ball. He was going to leave when he realized who that person is.

"Tess..?" He called, his voice sounding unsure. The figure quickly got up, more alert of her surroundings. She stepped out into the darkness and was finally illuminated by the moonlight.

"Shane, what are you doing here?" she said as she sniffed.

"I think _I_ should be the one to ask you that question." He stated. Her lips formed a frown. She looked doubtful for a moment, probably having a fight with her mind whether she'll tell him or not. Fortunately, she chose the latter.

"My mom called." Shane nodded, urging her to continue as he sat next to her to the ground. "S-She has heard of what I did..."

"You did something wrong?"

Tess shook her head. "No. She has heard from someone that I performed as a back-up singer tonight for my former back-up singer. She's infuriated." She wiped the tear that rolled on her cheeks. She saw Shane's confused face. "She might have hired someone to watch over me. And yes, it's stupid. Blame her for that."

Shane couldn't answer for a minute. He was thinking how a mother could ever act like that. And so what if Tess sang for Mitchie? Like that would ruin her career.

"It's just so... ugh! I can't stand her anymore. She never loved me; even treat me like her daughter. So what if we're rich? So what if she's popular? People keep thinking that I have a perfect life but I don't. I'm so tired of it."

Shane didn't know what to do. He never comforted a girl before, heck even a boy. He never comforted anyone before so he doesn't know what to do. He dug deeper in his mind, trying to recall anything that has something to do with comforting a girl. He thought of the stupid chick flicks Jason used to force him to watch but still no idea came. Finally, he thought of imagining Tess as Mitchie. If Mitchie would be depressed and needed comfort what would he do?

So he hugged her. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and she cried in his shoulders as she hugged him back, tight. He didn't know if what he did is right but this would be his reaction if ever he sees Mitchie cry.

Meanwhile, Jason and Mitchie stood by the lake while watching it being illuminated by the moonlight. Mitchie was feeling awkward now and nervous now that she's alone with him. She looked at him and their eyes met. They were unaware of a certain curly-haired boy observing them form afar.

"Sorry." Jason said as he was looking at her straight in the eyes.

Mitchie tilted her head to the side and furrowed he eyebrows. "Why?"

"Because I love you. I thought that you may be mad at me because of that since it's the first official day of camp and many things happened to you. You must be exhausted and mad, especially to me."

There goes her heart again, drumming in a fast, steady beat. She didn't know how to reply to him, what to tell him. She was left speechless. This is one of those times when Jason would say something that would make her lost for words.

"I-I'm not mad Jason. Exhausted maybe but never mad." She managed to say.

Jason smiled sweetly and took a step closer to her. "Even if I do this?"

Nate panicked and thought that Jason is getting too close. He pulled out his phone prepared in case something would happen.

Mitchie didn't know what to do. He's too close, just a step away from each other. She gulped as their eyes met. The Jason that is in front of her right now is different from the one she knows. Right now he's more mature, more romantic, and undeniably cuter. He took another step and leaned his head forward until their noses in just an inch apart. She found it hard to stare at him in such a close range so she closed her eyes. He leaned closer and closer and closer until she could feel his hot, intoxicating breath on her pink cheeks and even closer until-

_RING!!!!!_

Since Jason is on his speed dial, Nate pushed number three. Ha, he's brilliant!

Mitchie's eyes shot open and Jason pulled away until they have enough distance from each other. He pulled out his phone from his pocket and looked at her apologetically, she nodded and he went to the other side. She put her hand on her forehead and the other on her chest. _What was that?_ She asked herself. It felt like magic and it felt really good but too bad it was so vulnerable that a single sound broke it. Speaking of sound, she heard a sob on the bushes. She was now aware that they're not alone. She wanted to go near it and find out who was behind those bushes but was also scared of what she would see. After a few minutes of thinking and looking over at Jason who seemed to be taking his time on the phone, she neared the bushes and heard a girl's voice.

"I'm so tired of it." It said. She took a peek and saw Tess being hugged by someone who seemed to be awfully familiar to her. She was on their backs so she remained unnoticed. She then realized who that guy is...

_Shane...? What is he doing here hugging Tess?_ And then it hit her. How could she be so stupid? She kept staring and didn't realize the tears forming on her eyes and the excruciating pain in her heart. She became numb because of the pain. He breathing became unsteady and tears fell out from her eyes.

She's so stupid. Of course, when Tess said that she's so tired of it, it means that she's tired to keep their relation secret, especially when she noticed that she too likes Shane. It must be hard for her to know that, hard for her to be away from him for almost a year, hard for her to confront her every time she talks of Shane. Tess is Shane's special girl, her girlfriend. He hugged her tightly and she hugged him back. It all makes sense. Mitchie quickly left the bushes and went back to her previous spot. She then became aware of her tears so she wiped them but it's no use because they keep on coming back, she was breathing hard and unsteady. Love hurts more than she thought it would. She felt empty and her heart felt awful. She felt like curling up into a ball and cry on a corner or even grab her journal and pen to write a heart-breaking song.

Jason returned from his phone call seeing Mitchie in that condition. He asked her what the matter is but she didn't reply. The information she discovered should only be announced by Shane and Tess and no one else. Jason didn't urge her to tell him and just walked her to her cabin. He gave her a warm, friendly hug and gave her a concerned and reassuring look that everything would be okay. Mitchie tore her gaze away from him and ran inside the cabin, feeling relieved that Caitlyn was already asleep so she won't be interrogating her, and lie on her bed and put the pillow on her face as she cried.

* * *

**That was long.. Yes I know, Mitchie had a tough day and it's the first day of camp. I actually feel bad for her.**

_**Hmmm... I think I smell a SMITCHIE soon...**_

**I'm running out of trivia questions.. lol. I must admit, I had a bad day (more like a week/s). I have a lot of heartache and so many things to think of until now. We have a lot of catching up sara155!! haha.**

**P.S.**

**PLEASE DO SUPPORT MY NEW STORY "A CRAZY LITTLE THING CALLED LOVE" (Smitchie). I'll be uploading the first chapter soon.  
**


End file.
